Unexpected
by HTTYD FAN FOREVER
Summary: Months after the death of his father Stoick the Vast, Hiccup has taken over the role of being chieftain of Berk. But after Astrid gets pregnant, things start to change for the two of them. When all seems well though, trouble starts to come and what is least expected happens. With the loss of their unborn child things dramatically change for them both. (Hiccstrid - Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and Astrid hadn't exactly slept well the thoughts and memories from the past events still haunted her mind and worried her. As she got changed out of her night tunic and changed into her normal clothing she could hear Stormfly outside scratching at the remains of ice from Drago's Bewilderbeast and the battle that had happened claiming many lives.

She sighed as she went outside and stroked Stormfly's nose gently, a worried look still on her face. She knew that Hiccup and his mother, Valka would most likely still be mourning the death of Stoick. Astrid decided to give them time before seeing what Hiccup was up to like she normally did, as she still needed to recover as well from the thoughts it could have well been her that could have been killed by mistake.

"**I know Stormfly. It's okay though girl, it's only me, I'm not going to hurt you.**" She whispered before wrapping her arms around her dragons neck gently and hugged Stormfly tightly.

Hiccup and Valka were already wide awake. It was this morning that the prayers to the gods were offered, the last ones to complete the funerary rites of Stoick the Vast. This morning they had made their offers, burning sweet fruits flowers, in honor of Stoick to the great gods above. This was the final ceremony, and it was one performed alone by the family at dawn, in the peace of their own hearth. Though it had been a week since the small boat baring his father's body had been set ablaze in the sea, this time held some closure. It was over for Stoick. It was time for Hiccup.

Giving his mother a hug, he stepped out of the darkness of his house to his waiting dragon. Toothless had waited outside, spending the time whining softly and staring at the ground while his rider paid his last respects. Though the dragon had been long forgiven, he himself had chosen to stay away, spending the time outside with Cloudjumper. Now that Hiccup was outside, the great back dragon, pressed his nose against Hiccup's side and closed his eyes. **"Alright bud, let's go."** Hiccup said quietly, pulling himself on to his dragon's back and together they took to the sky, heading down the hill to where Astrid lived, as they met every morning.

Astrid had kept quiet enjoying the comforting feeling of being with her dragon until she heard Stormfly growl the slightest bit causing her to tense up. She quickly turned around only to notice it was just Hiccup and Toothless, though the tension stayed in her shoulders.

"**What have I told you about sneaking up on me?**" She asked simply though she rolled her eyes as she walked over to her boyfriend and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

She was trying to lighten up both their moods the best that she could do, though she was still uncertain about how everyone was reacting to loosing family as well as the old chief. Astrid had lost her parents at a young age and she knew what it was like to loose a family member as important as a father or a mother.

"**So, any plans for today?**" She asked simply. Of course if he didn't have a plan, she did.

As soon as her attention wasn't on her rider, Toothless bounded up to Stormfly and lowed himself to the ground slightly, in the bow that was familiar to both dogs and dragons as an invitation to play. The shorter dragon smiled a dragon smile, teeth retracted, and wagged his tail slightly in greeting.

Hiccup rolled his eyes slightly, forcing an easy smile. **"Sneak up on you? You know I'd never do that."** he replied jokingly, relaxing a bit, Trust Astrid to be able to lighten any mood. He shifted his weight slightly at her question, glancing away. **"Pretending I know how to run the village."** He sighed slightly. **"I really miss the days before all this. I miss flying off to explore, having an adventure, adding to the map. Hopefully after another few days, I'll be able to escape for a while Gobber and Mom will take over for a bit."** He added.

Valka, despite being new to Berk, had been welcomed. As she was in the family of chiefs, she had as much right to run the village as her twenty-year-old son, and could take over as needed- though she was still learning about the village and it's workings, she was as excited about being there as her dragon.

Astrid looked away sadly as she watched the endless sea that surrounded the island. She knew that this was hard for him, it was hard for everyone and those especially who knew what it was like. After a moment of an awkward silence she turned her gaze back towards him.

"**I know that this is hard for you, Hiccup. And I'm really sorry that it did happen.**" She said keeping her tone soft as she spoke as well as making sure that she had eye contact with her boyfriend. "**But now, it's your chance to shine as bright as the stars, and I know that you can.**" Astrid smiled slightly though she was cautious with the words she was saying.

This was difficult for her as she was worried that she would accidently say the wrong words and upset him by mistake. Instead she thought over her words carefully and said them in the softest tone possible.

"**You remember when I lost my parents? That was probably the most difficult time in my life. But the things and people that matter most to you will always stay right,**" She placed her hand on his chest right where is heart was. "**Here.**" Astrid lifted her gaze again to look him in the eyes, before she turned away again.

Hiccup stayed almost perfectly still for a moment, thinking. Her words were always so careful, so helpful, if only he stopped to listen. After a moment, he took a loose hold of her hand. **"Thank you."** He said softly. **"I'm lucky to have you."** He added, searching for the words. **"I don't know that I could do it without you."** He caught her gaze, holding it for a moment, before releasing her hand and turning slightly away.

Putting away his pain and stress, he spoke in a much more normal voice. **"How about a quick flight before I have to go work?"** he asked. He knew that the work he had now was a lot, but would likely begin to decrease soon- it was just pick-up after the big attack. Rebuilding houses, sheltering new dragons, the likes. Soon, it would return to normal, where hopeful he'd have more time. He knew his father, though he was busy at times, would often spend the days on his own. Hiccup couldn't wait for those days to come.

Astrid smiled weakly at his words, and the tension in her shoulder quickly went away when they held hands and she couldn't keep herself from blushing the slightest bit. "**And I don't know what I'd do without you, Hiccup.**" She said after a moment once he had turned to look away.

Her attention turned to their dragons as she watched them playing some sort of tug-of-war game with each other, she smiled again before turning her attention back to Hiccup and keeping her gaze and words soft once again. "**Whatever you'd like to do. A quick morning flight sounds like a nice relief**." She paused again as she sighed. "**And also, Hiccup. I'm willing to help you out if you need anything just . . . just let me know.**"

Hiccup smiled slightly at her words. **"Thank you, Astrid, I appreciate it."** He replied. Calling his dragon from the tug-of-war game Toothless and Stormfly seemed to favor, he clicked his prosthetic to the riding adapter and got on. **"How about down to the cliff area?"** The cliffs, where giant sea stacks stuck out of the water, was both near to the village and private, a perfect escape. Few flew there due to the difficulty of navigating, but Hiccup and Astrid were the best riders in the village and could do it without problem. **"Also, you're always welcome to come to the great hall, if you want."** He added lamely. Why she'd want to come, he had no clue. It was about as dull as humanly possible, at least the meetings he had been to.

Astrid got onto Stormfly's back quickly, after giving a few scratches on the chin to Stormfly as she knew that her dragon enjoyed that before going for a flight. She knew that Hiccup was suspicious of why she wanted to help out, but helping out was something friends would do for one another. With all that had been happening lately, she wasn't about to complain about helping out.

"**Sure, I don't see the harm in going there.**" She replied as she nudged Stormfly's side gently and both rider and dragon took to the air. "**How about a race? First one to get through all the sea stacks and to the shore line.**" She grinned slightly hoping that it would get his mind off of other things and just enjoy each others company for the meantime.

Toothless spread his wings, leaping off the cliff face as an easier way to get into the air. His wings caught the air, and they were soaring, in the air where both chief and dragon loved to be. **"A race?"** He replied, grinning. **"Well, if you insist..."** he replied, leaning forward in the saddle and signalling for Toothless to spread the scales on his back, best for turns. It only took a beat of the wings, and they were off!

Smoothly they weaved through the rock spires, careful yet fast. He turned a different way off than Astrid, losing sight of her through the stones, and instead urging his dragon faster and faster. **"Just a bit more, bud!"** He called to his dragon as they neared the shore line.

Astrid and Stormfly managed to get through most of the tight turns, though Stormfly wasn't the greatest at the tightest of turns as she didn't have the greatest ability to weave in and out of sea stacks that were so close together. As the two broke away from the rock formations Astrid ordered Stormfly to increase her speed as she decided they'd have a greater chance at winning, that was if they could catch up.

Astrid then paused the slightest bit and gave a smaller nudge to Stormfly to signal to slow, maybe it would be best if they let Hiccup and Toothless win and get their minds off of the past weeks events. She bit her tongue as Stormfly tried to go faster but whispered to her dragon gently just to slow down, but at the same time to be barely noticeable.

With a spread of his wings, Toothless slowed and landed lightly on the sandy beach, no Astrid in sight. It only took the time for Hiccup to switch his prosthetic to the flatter one for walking. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he offered her a smile. **"Nice of you to show up."** he joked.

There were many places on the island Hiccup loved, this beach included. It was private yet scenic, and full of fish- something Toothless took advantage of quickly. Pulling out a mouthful of fish, he left a pile of them on the beach for Stormfly.

Astrid got off of Stormfly's back before raising an eyebrow the slightest bit before she laughed. "**I think something caught Stormfly's eye. Next time I'll be on your tail.**" She joked as she watched their dragons catching and eating fish. It then his her that these sorts of things would be limited, spending time like this with Hiccup. Astrid sighed slightly before glancing over her shoulder at him with a small smile on her face.

"**So . . . I guess we have a few minutes to relax before we should head back to the village**." Astrid found her voice quiet as she spoke before she sat down on the sandy shoreline and gestured for Hiccup to do the same.

Hiccup sat down obediently, leaning close to Astrid. He knew that, due to his responsibilities, days like these would be rare for a while. It was a bit disheartening to think about, that his freedom had been exchanged for responsibility, but it was what it was. He had no choice, after all. **"Relaxation time is always welcome."** He replied, then added, **"What have you been up to most of the days?"**

"**Recovering I guess. And trying to get things out of my head that I don't want there.**" Astrid replied simply as she leant against his shoulder gently. "**But that's going to take some time to get over, and relaxing is something we both need to get away from the reality of life.**"

Astrid looked him in the eyes, it was somewhat of a look of compassion as well as mix of worry and stress. "**And I've been worrying about how we're going to get all this ice off of the island.**" She tried to make a joke out of it but it came out more serious then she had intended.

Hiccup nodded slightly. **"It was a lot."** He agreed, pausing for a moment before shaking the thought away. **"The ice is about the one thing I don't have to worry about."** he replied with a slight laugh. **"I figure that, with enough fire-breathing dragons around, it should be gone soon enough."**

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sea breeze and good company. He knew that, for another week or so, this may be as much as they got together.

"**It will probably melt over time but you never do really know. But I figure and trust you that you know what you're doing.**" Astrid replied also closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline as well as the gentle cool breeze. This time off was going to be limited, but at least the time they got together they could enjoy with one another.

"**I just wish I could do something to help you out and make things easier for you, Hiccup. I'll do what I can.**" She said after a moment, eyes still closed as if trying to relax and clear her thoughts of the battle that had happened less than a week ago.

Hiccup squeezed her hand, looking out over the ocean. He certainly didn't know if he'd ever be able to imagine the island, his island, once more without remember the bloodshed that had occurred. He knew that that idea was dumb, that when Vikings fought the dragons there was much more than what had happened in one short afternoon. That didn't stop him from remembering all too much. **"Thank you, Astrid."** he replied after a moment, letting those thoughts go. Instead he enjoyed the moment, letting himself go for just a moment.

"**Anytime.**" Astrid replied squeezing his hand in a reply before opening her eyes and kissing him on the cheek. She knew what he was thinking judging by the look on his face, and she wasn't about to let him doubt on his capabilities, not yet anyway. She kept her gaze on him before Stormfly squawked and startled her which caused Astrid to tense up again and become alert to their surrounding.

After a hesitant moment she let go of Hiccup's hand and got up to see what had startled her dragon. Stormfly seemed to be watching the ocean as if sensing something that Astrid couldn't see. "**What is it?**" She asked in a hushed tone as she scanned the horizon, glancing over her shoulder to glance at Hiccup.

Hiccup was up right behind her, shading his eyes with his hand in an attempt to see over the glare of the sunlight. There was nothing, nothing that he could see. Toothless seemed to think differently. The Night Fury was growling at the open waters, green eyes narrowed. **"What is it, bud?"** he asked quietly, but the only reply he got was a twitch of the ear. Readying himself, Hiccup prepared to pull his sword out. He trusted the dragons, and they were doing their best to warn the riders of danger.

Astrid stood shoulder to shoulder with Hiccup as she watched the water, Stormfly was still alert and snarling lowly at the open water which worried Astrid as if thinking that the Bewilderbeast was coming back. She tensed again as she heard a screech from above and turned her attention to the sky only to see a group of Terrible Terrors fighting over a fish.

Her attention quickly turned back to the water, she was completely alert as she watched as something eventually washed up on the shore a good few meters away. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was a dragon, and not only that but a dragon that rarely was seen and only normally during the stormy seasons.

"**Is . . . is that what I think it is?**" She asked as she watched Stormfly move to stand in front of her rider still snarling. Astrid was uncertain if it were alive or not, but whatever it was seemed to be spooking the dragons.

Hiccup was in awe. **"It is."** he replied quietly, pausing a moment more before moving forward. Whatever it was, it appeared dead, likely drowned. The dragons were behind them, squawking and growling angrily, but certainly keeping their distance. Only Toothless bounded forward as Hiccup moved to investigate whatever it was, and even that was short-lived, as Toothless stopped a few meters away and sat back on his haunches.

The dragon's green eyes were full of worry and fear as Hiccup reached out to touch the thing, feeling the wet of the ocean on it. Seeing no response, he moved towards the head and rubbed under the chin, on the spot that would have made most dragons drop to the ground and roll. Toothless growled a warning, raising his front legs off the ground and clawing at the air slightly.

Astrid kept her distance though she stayed close enough to give her own inspection. If it were a Skrill it must have been long dead as it probably would have been able to fly out of the water unless something had stopped it from getting out. She watched closely before noticing some sort of chain that was attached to its legs and tangled in it's tail.

She was about to move closer to inspect before she saw it's sides move and instantly stepped back. "**Uh . . . Hiccup, I think it would be wise to step back a little.**" She whispered as Stormfly snapped at the dragon that had washed up on the shore. What had been a somewhat relaxing morning was turning into a stressful and worrying one.

Hiccup backpedaled with a hint of panic at the sudden movement, nearly tripping on the rocks behind him. Catching himself just in time, he regained his footing and kept a bit of distance as he made his way back towards Astrid. **"Well, I guess it's not dead. Not yet anyway."** He muttered, pulling his sword in to his hand.

The sword with the blade of fire, made for taming dragons, not killing them, was his own personal pet project. Though it would be hard to use in an actual sword fight, it was perfect for most other uses- like taming a potentially dangerous half-drowned dragon. **"I wonder what happened, why it washed up."** he said quietly, his voice calm despite how tense he was.

"**It looks like it has chains wrapped around it's legs and tail or some sort of rope. My guess is Drago.**" Astrid replied saying the name of their enemy like it was poison in her mouth. She backed up again when the dragon opened it's amber eyes and took in the surroundings of the beach before setting it's eyes on them and hissing lowly.

Astrid noticed almost immediately that Stormfly was snarling in return but wasn't attacking just protecting them from any harm if the Skrill decided to attack. It was a slim chance that it would happen if it was tied up, but if it felt threatened than that was totally different.

She shifted uneasily under the watch of the dragon. Neither her or Hiccup had seen a Skrill in ages, let alone one that was tied up like this. All instincts were kicking in and telling her to run, yet fear kept her in place.

Hiccup glared at the remnants of chains. **"Remind me that, if we ever see Drago alive again, to shove him into the nearest Whispering Death hole and cover all the exits."** He muttered, still watching the dragon closely. The dragon was obviously weak and hurt, seemingly of no threat to the Vikings, though their dragons seemed to think different.

Toothless's tail was lashing angrily as he tensed, ready to fight if they were attacked. Either way, there was nothing Hiccup could do. He didn't think that it was in any condition to be impressed by his fire display, as even if it recognized him as one of it's own, it was still hurt. And hurt dragons led to a _lot_ of trouble if there were threatened.

"**And remind me to help you out with kicking his sorry ass out of the very archipelago.**" Astrid added simply under her breath before retrieving something out of her saddle bag, making sure not to make any sudden movements. She held out her other hand as she placed a few good pieces of dragon nip on her hand.

Astrid was still alert to everything and had her main attention on the Skrill. "**You think this might work? To help calm it down that is and give us both a better chance at trying to loosen those chains?**" She asked quietly trying to keep her heart from racing.

Hiccup weighed the optioned, but saw that they had no choice. **"Be careful. I'll work on the chains as soon as I know that you have it occupied."** He replied, tucking the Dragon Sword away in favor of a smaller knife with a tougher edge, for hacking away at the seaweed that was tangled over the chains. Carefully, he made his way towards the back legs of the dragon where the chains were the most concentrated, keeping his hand on the hilt of his blade and eyes on the dragon.

Any sudden movements towards Astrid and he'd take action to stop it, Skrill or not. He was fiercely protective of her, even if a lot of times she had much more competent that he was.

"**I'm always careful, unlike you at times.**" She replied simply glancing over at Hiccup before turning her attention back on the dragon in front of them. Astrid swallowed nervously as she watched the dragon closely before inching her way closer despite being nervous and knowing well enough that this dragon could easily channel lightening.

"**Easy does it, I'm not going to hurt you. We're just trying to help you out.**" She said after a moment when she knew she was close enough to the Skrill. She held out her hand and quickly placed the dragon nip in front of it. A sudden snarl from Stormfly made her backpedal very quickly as it had been unexpected and she was already nervous enough as it was.

As soon as he had seen Astrid jump back Hiccup had done the exact same even despite having more knowledge in dragons he wasn't going to risk getting an electric shock. But to his surprise the Skrill's eyes were closed again and it's sides weren't moving like it had been moments before. It didn't take him long to realize that it was too late to help this dragon out and he soon went back over to Astrid's side with a small sigh.

"**Another dragon dead, all because of some barbaric person wanting to control the world. We might as well head to the Cove or something**." He suggested meeting her gaze after a moment. Oh gods, her beautiful blue eyes. He'd do just about anything to be with the girl of his dreams and he was planning on it when he knew it would be the perfect time to ask for her hand in marriage. Now though he would wait for awhile as the pain of loosing his father was still fresh.

Astrid had been about to say something but sure enough their dragons had stopped snarling and she couldn't help but shake her head and sigh as well. His words caught her by surprise though and she nodded after a moment. "**Sure, I don't see what harm going to the Cove would do.**" She replied simply as she quickly got up onto her dragons back in one swift movement. After all she was thinking the exact same thing and had something else in mind as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
**  
Well there you have it the first chapter of one of my first fanfics for Hiccstrid shippers.  
Please review if you'd like to see more. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are under age I highly recommend not reading this chapter and wait for the next. You are free to read it if you want but please be aware now.  
Contains sexual content that some readers may not approve of or will be able to understand.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hiccup nodded simply completely clueless to what else Astrid had in mind. "**There's no harm at all, milady. Or at least none that I'm aware of.**" He teased remembering the first time Astrid had met Toothless. It hadn't started off well but in the end he had ended up with the girl of his dreams and he wasn't going to change anything about it if he could help it.

As he got onto Toothless's back he nodded simply waiting for her to take the lead this time knowing that earlier she had been trying to cheer him up but it was harder said then done. Especially with the memories in the back of his head bothering him constantly even during the night at times. Eventually though he hoped that would change soon enough.

Noticing that Hiccup wanted her to take the lead to the cove she took to the air with Stormfly squawking a small greeting to Toothless as they took to the air and started to head towards the direction of the cove. "**You say that now, but how many times have you been wrong about that? Not very many times but enough to remember.**" She replied simply as finally the cove came into view and she landed Stormfly before giving her dragon a signal to go off and play a game of tug-of-war with Toothless.

Not seconds after Astrid and Stormfly had landed Hiccup and Toothless arrived shortly after, and the young chief and jumped off his dragons back before heading over to Astrid with a small smile showing on his face. Still completely unaware of what she had in mind in hopes of 'cheering' him up a little. "**Ha-ha, very funny, Astrid.**" He said sarcastically before sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. Even if he knew that he should have been headed back to the village by now he'd rather spend time with her any day.

"**Just trying to get your mind off of things, Hiccup. That's all.**" Astrid replied with a small simple shrug as she eventually sat down beside him and took a gentle hold of his hand intertwining her fingers with his. She enjoyed the cove for how peaceful it was and also knowing that normally they were the only two Vikings that came here so they would most likely not be bothered anytime soon, or at least so she was hoping silently.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile the slightest bit at her words even if it was barely noticeable she would always be the one person that would be bale to change his mood no matter what as he loved her with all his heart. "**Oh you are, are you?**" He teased playfully as he squeezed her hand gently meeting her gaze and looking into her beautiful blue eyes that he would always get lost in.

"**Well, I'm trying to. But I'm not sure if it's working or not.**" Astrid replied with a small smirk showing on her face also meeting his gaze and staring into his stunning forest green eyes.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows the slightest bit before hesitantly leant into her side. "**You're lucky then. Because you're the one person I know aside from my dragon that can always cheer me up.**" He said after a moment watching as their dragons played a game of tog-of-war with a large branch on the other side of the cove. He hadn't yet caught onto what Astrid had in mind or was hinting on. But then again he didn't catch onto those sorts of things easily.

Astrid tensed the slightest bit when he leant into her but she quickly reminded herself if they were to ever get married or be together these sorts of things were going to happen and she couldn't help but smile gently. After all she was the one who wanted to experiment today by possibly having sex with him and also try and cheer up his spirits more or less.

"**Just like you're the one person that I trust with my life, as well as love with all my heart.**" She added quietly resting her head gently on his shoulder. She wasn't going to ask him straight away the question she wanted to ask. She would wait until it was a better time to ask as she wanted to make that sort of moment special for the both of them as much as possible.

"**You already know, Astrid how much I love you and how long I've loved you for. I'm not going to let that change. Whatever bonds we share with one another and whatever happens to us... I'll always love you.**" Hiccup replied quietly holding her gaze and giving her a slightly awkward smile. Of course he would always love her and the thoughts of one day quite possibly being married to her was a dream he desperately wanted to have come true one of these days. He wouldn't let her go that easily, especially when they had now been together for five years as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Astrid glanced away after a moment when she heard what he was saying, debating whether or not to ask now or save it for later and sighed the slightest bit. "**I know you will. Just like you know that I'll always love you no matter what happens to both of us, I'll always be with you. Even if we aren't married to one another yet we have the rest of our lives ahead of us, and you're the one person in my life I'd spend my life with.**" She whispered in his ear glancing over to where she had left her saddlebag before meeting his gaze once again.

Hiccup smiled at her words after a moment and couldn't help but reach out with his other hand and gently kiss her on the lips even if it was just for a few seconds it was still what he enjoyed. Kissing the one person that he loved with all his heart. But once he pulled away he met her gaze and smiled softly at her. "**And you're the one person I'd spend the rest of my life with too, Astrid.**" He agreed speaking gently.

"**It's good to know that we're on the same page then. Because I've been thinking about a few things these past few days. . .**" Astrid replied quietly taking the slower approach to the question she wanted to ask him. It would be better if she took the slower approach as then he would most likely not expect what she was planning on asking, but then again she also knew Hiccup was one not to easily catch onto silent questions.

"**If you don't mind me asking, milady what exactly have you been thinking about then?**" Hiccup asked obviously the slightest bit curious to know what she was thinking still completely clueless to what she had in mind. But his attention was quickly taken away when their dragon ran past them and he couldn't help but laugh the slightest bit. He knew that soon enough he would have to head back to the village as much as he hated it, he had new responsibilities to handle when he'd rather be spending his time with Astrid.

Astrid paused the slightest bit as she watched their dragons run past them in some sort of game that they normally played with one another before her attention went back to Hiccup. "**Well, like I said I've been thinking about a few things right now. Such as if we were to get married one of these days how it would be like and what would happen. But then I've been thinking about ways of possibly trying to cheer you up as well because even though you try to hide it I can tell you've been feeling down lately.**"

Hiccup tilted his head the slightest bit at her words, still not catching on to what she was saying he squeezed her hand gently. "**Being with you alone is enough to cheer me up any day. I couldn't ask for much better than being able to spend my spare time with you when I don't have to deal with problems in the village constantly.**"

Astrid resisted the urge to groan the slightest bit at his words even if they were gentle he still wasn't catching on and finally decided to get straight to the point of what she had been thinking over the past few days. "**I know. But I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile, because it's something that I'd only really ever want to do with you, and you alone.**"

"**And what exactly would that be, milady?**" Hiccup asked quietly with a slightly confused tone edging his voice. Astrid wanting to do something with him? Gods, just alone being with her was enough to make his day even better.

"**Well, I guess it's safe to say that we've been together for five years now and well I was thinking. I sort of want to try something out together you and I that involves a lot of love I guess. I want to make out with you, Hiccup.**" Astrid replied quietly holding his gaze but it was easy to tell that she was beyond being nervous about asking such a question.

Hiccup completely froze and moved away almost to quickly for his taste. Was she seriously asking him that, Astrid asking him to have sex with her? He gave her a confused look before speaking up. "**Wait, what?**" He asked with a shocked expression now showing on his face but confusion edging his voice as he spoke.

Astrid almost face palmed but kept herself from doing so. "**You heard me perfectly clear, Hiccup. I want to have sex with you. Just to try what's it like, and you're the one person that I'd do it with because I love you more than anything else.**" She replied resisting the urge to look almost hurt when he moved away from her so quickly. She managed a week smile though she was still nervous about it.

"**We don't have to if you don't want to as I can understand perfectly well -**"

"**No, I want to. . . I just wasn't expecting you to say that, Astrid. Gods, you really want to do this, with ****_me_****?**" Hiccup asked eventually gaining a bit of courage to move closer to her once again. "**Because if we do it, there's so many other possibilities. What if you get pregnant? We're not even married let alone engaged to one another yet. . .**" He added voicing his worries.

"**I know, but we'll be careful. And if anything does happen well. . . we'll manage together just like anything else we've already overcome.**" Astrid added trying to reassure him as much as possible but at the same time not wanting to force him into anything. Typical Hiccup, always concerned about her and giving her a chance to back down but this was something that had been coming for a long time.

Hiccup swallowed as if he now had a lump in his throat weighing him down from speaking up. Oh Thor, she really did want to have sex with him. The girl of his dreams wanted to do it with _him._ He took her hands in his meeting her gaze with a concerned look showing on his face. "**I don't want to hurt you though, Astrid. If you do get pregnant and we're going to have a kid. . . I don't want to end up being like my father was. I want to be there for you no matter what.**" He paused sighing the slightest bit. "**You're sure you want to do this?**"

**"I'm positive. Besides it's only a small possibility that I might get pregnant. And if it's one thing I know you're not going to end up being like you're father, Hiccup.**" She whispered under her breath stroking his cheek gently before kissing him on the lips. But after a moment she did pull away as she glanced around the cove before setting her eyes on her saddle bag, knowing that she kept a few furs in it in case she did get lost in the winter or if there was a storm. She got up from where they were sitting scanning the cove walls before her eyes set on a small cave in the rock wall.

Hiccup got up as well, watching closely as she scanned the cove. He was nervous more than anything that they would get caught doing it, but typical for Astrid looking for a private place so they could try it out. "**Yeah, I don't really know about that, Astrid. If we're not careful. . . I'm not sure if I really want to do this. What if we get caught?**" He asked simply running his hand through his hair in a nervous way.

"**Nothing's going to happen. We're not going to get caught if we're careful.**" Astrid replied picking up her saddle bag and giving him a look as if testing his patience on purpose. "**We'll be fine, Hiccup. Besides if anything does happen we'll always be together.**" She said taking a hold of his hand and gazing into his eyes. Though she quickly headed off towards where the cave was and set down the saddle bag before taking out multiples furs and setting them down on the ground.

"**Well. . . I guess we're doing this then.**" Hiccup muttered under his breath. He quickly followed after her, only stopping when he reached the cave and watched her set down the furs so that they wouldn't have to worry about the stony ground. But only then did he notice that he was already throbbing with want. The one person in his life that could only cause this to happen and who could really turn him on in a heartbeat.

Astrid was hesitant the slightest bit knowing that this would be her first time ever doing something like this, especially with someone that she loved with all her heart and could only hope that he hadn't done it yet either that they really were meant for one another. As she took off her boots and fur hood she glanced over at him with a slightly nervous look. "**First time? Because it's definitely my first time doing something like this with anyone. . .**" She asked simply taking his hands in hers for a moment.

Hiccup nodded weakly in a slightly nervous way. "**Never even really thought about it, well I guess maybe on a few times I've thought about being able to do it with you. So no I've never had ****_sex_**** with anyone. I guess that's about to change for the both of us, huh?**" He asked as he watched her take of some of her clothing articles. After a moment of just standing there and watching her he started to do the same starting with his chest leathers but all at the same time watching her.

"**I guess it's a first time for everything then, Hiccup.**" Astrid replied watching as he removed his leathers as well as most of his clothing except for his pants. She was already nervous as it was as she took of her shirt and the only articles left on her body were her undergarments, which she'd give the honor to him for removing from her body.

"**Well don't just stand there, are you going to help me get these things off or not?**" She teased in a slightly playful way watching his face go red the slightest bit and she couldn't help but smirk.

"**Sure, yeah sure I'll help.**" Hiccup whispered under his breath running his hand through his hair yet again in a slightly nervous way as he took Astrid's hands in his and met her gaze. "**But you're sure you want to do this? Because once it happens there's no turning back.**" He added speaking another worry and trying to give her a chance to speak up once again.

Astrid nodded with a small uneasy smile on her face as she put one of her hands on his chest and traced her finger down to where his pants still were causing him to shiver at her touch. "**I want to do this, Hiccup. But if you don't just say, I'm not going to get mad at you if you say no.**" She said pulling at the leather band holding up his pants.

"**Well, okay then.**" Hiccup muttered under his breath as he sat down on the fur's. He took off his prosthetic knowing that would be the only way to get his pants off and started to go red in the face as he tossed the article aside. But knowing that Astrid had given him permission to remove her undergarments he slowly did so not wanting to mess anything up. As anything that he did touch when he was trying to be careful, always got messed up somehow.

This was more awkward than Astrid had expected here they were in a cave getting ready to make out with one another for the first time in their lives, she was still a virgin and from what she had heard it hurt the first time. But as she glanced over at him she eventually lay back and glanced up at the top of the cave with a small sigh. "**Just try and be careful, but I know you will be.**" She whispered under her breath still holding his hand gently.

Hiccup nodded blushing to the roots of his hair as he finally took off his underwear, but when Astrid spoke he nodded once again glancing down at her and taking in the sight of her perfect body. The curve of her hips and small patch of blonde hair down between her legs. He swallowed as he noticed that he was throbbing with want and couldn't stop blushing. "**I'll be careful, but if it hurts, Astrid please let me know. I don't want to hurt you.**" He said after a moment positioning himself overtop of her and kissing her forehead gently.

Astrid smiled gently running her hand through his hair and gazing into his eyes. "**I will, but don't stop. I've heard it hurts for a few minutes but the pain goes away quickly.**" She whispered putting her hands on either side of his torso and kissing his forehead gently as well. "**But always remember that I'll love you no matter what happens.**"

"**And always remember that I'll love you too, Astrid.**" Hiccup whispered repeating what she had said. After a moment he positioned his member in front of her entrance and thrust forward getting a wave of pure joy and pleasure at this new sensation. This was the first time he'd ever done this but gods did it feel good. "**Oh gods, Astrid. . .**" He breathed in her air as he squeezed her hand tightly.

Astrid bit her tongue as tears formed in her eyes at this sudden new sensation but of course like she had heard it hurt like hell at first as her virgin walls broke as he penetrated her. She dug her nails into his back as she kissed him on the lips to keep herself from screaming. But this was what she had wanted to do and she wasn't going to let it end so easily either.

Hiccup instantly noticed the tears in her eyes and never in his entire life had he ever seen Astrid cry and paused the slightest bit even if he was still inside her he felt some regret knowing that he had hurt her some how. "**Astrid?**" He asked pulling away from their kiss to make sure that she was okay. There was a hint of worry in his voice as he spoke holding as still as possible and resisting the instinct to keep thrusting inside her.

"**It's okay, I'm fine. Just keep going, Hiccup.**" Astrid replied trying to reassure him at the pain was soon replaced with pleasure. She nipped his ear lobe in a playful way and watched him shiver yet again. This was worth it, by the far the best thing they had ever done with one another at that.

Hiccup nodded his head with some hesitation before he gently started to thrust, making sure that he was careful and started off slow. He watched her face for any signs of pain but as the minutes started to fly by he picked up pace and soon found out that some places inside her caused her to moan out his name which drove him crazy in a good way.

Astrid couldn't believe that this was actually happening and oh gods did it god damn feel good as well. "**Don't you dare stop, this feels way too good for any words that could ever describe. . . mmm, Hiccup. This is the best thing we've ever done.**" She whispered bringing her lips to his as his thrusts started to get faster and harder. But the more he stared thrusting the better it became and the more the pressure inside her built up. It was like an elastic was about to snap from within her very body.

"**How could I ever stop? This is amazing, Astrid.**" He breathed in her ear before kissing her once again. It wasn't until he hit that one spot inside her that caused him to almost collapse in pure pleasure as the pressure started to build up like crazy. "**Oh gods, Astrid. . . I don't think I can hold it in much longer.**" He said through heavy breaths as if he were panting. But it was easy to tell that beads of sweat were now showing up on his face.

Astrid nodded simply also breathing heavily as she felt herself coming to her climax. She couldn't take it much longer the feeling of pure pleasure and how much they were kissing as well as so close to one another she never would leave him. "**Oh gods, Hiccup. . .**" She breathed out loud as she climaxed finally screaming out his name as she came.

It didn't take much longer for Hiccup to come after her, letting go completely he climaxed himself and his hot seed went straight to her core leaving him breathless as he collapsed beside her. Only after he had kissed her forehead gently did he finally pull out and sigh the slightest bit. "**Oh gods wow, Astrid.**" He managed to say still short of breath.

"**Remind me again why we've never done that before? By far the best thing we've ever done.**" He added quietly squeezing her hand gently as he met her gaze smiling brightly at her. What had just happened was something he would never let go of, a memory that would always be there. But he now knew that Astrid loved him enough to let that happen, and gods did he badly want to marry her as soon as possible. He just had to wait for the perfect time.

Astrid was panting as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead the feeling of a certain sensation still within her very body running through her veins as the adrenaline of having sex started to wear off. She quickly put her underwear back on and made sure that her breath wraps were on properly as she glanced over at him. "**We haven't done it before because we haven't asked one another until now.**" She managed to say as she tried to catch her breath. "**But we should really head back before anyone gets suspicious about our whereabouts.**" She added quickly putting her shirt and pants on just as fast as she had taken them off earlier.

She jumped out of her skin when she heard their dragons calling out to them as if wondering where they had gone to and laughing the slightest bit in a nervous way as she cast a nervous glance over at her boyfriend who was staring at her in awe as well as amazement. "**C'mon our dragons are even waiting for us.**" She teased but was obviously going to wait for him.

Hiccup nodded and as quickly as he could got changed back into his clothes and tried to act natural like none of this had just happened. He was still breathing heavily but he had a wild grin on his face. "**I'm coming, just give me a second, Astrid.**" He said quickly as he glanced at the furs on the ground and decided to leave them there, following after his amazing girlfriend.

"**I can't believe that just happened. Wow.**" Was all he could manage to say as he took Astrid's hand as they headed towards their dragons who were watching them with some interest. He raised his eyebrows the slightest bit and any worries he had had before were now at the very back of his thoughts, his only focus was on Astrid and only Astrid. The girl he had a crush on since he was younger and now they had just done something he had never expected to happen, especially with Astrid who never had shown any interest in him until five years ago.

Astrid nodded squeezing his hand gently. "**Me either, but this has been by far one of the best days ever. Feel any better now?**" She teased with a small smirk showing on her face as Stormfly nuzzled her gently in a worried way. "**But what happened between you and me is only for our knowledge. We're not telling anyone else that this happened.**"

"**I have no problem with that. I wasn't even planning on telling anyone. But Astrid, you're staying with me tonight. No questions asked. . . chiefs orders.**" Hiccup responded as he gently scratched Toothless under the chin making the Night Fury collapse in bliss. A smile still was showing on his face but now that this had happened he started to look at Astrid with a different kind of love he had never felt before in his life. He loved her more than anything and by far wasn't ever going to let anything happen to her if he could help it.

Astrid smiled gently at him as she stroked his cheek with her fingers. "**It will be our little secret.**" She replied quietly as she got onto her dragons back and glanced up at the sky noting that it was now sometime a little past noon. But his words caught her by surprise, her staying at his place over night was something she wasn't sure how to react even if he was there alone. "**Sure, I'll stay the night. And chief's order's huh? I like that and I can't possibly decline, now can I?**" She teased as Stormfly squawked the slightest bit.

"**Nope, you can't decline, milady. After all would you really decline an order from your chief who also happens to be your boyfriend?**" He asked simply as he made sure that he was on Toothless's saddle properly and that the tail fin was working as well.

"**Of course I wouldn't ever thinking of declining. Even if you weren't the chief, babe.**" Astrid replied as her dragon eventually took to the air. "**I'll race you back to the village.**" She added not giving him a chance to reply as Stormfly took off at the mention of having a race which caused Astrid to laugh the slightest bit as the two of them took off.

Hiccup managed to grin at her words as he got Toothless to take to the air and chase after Astrid and Stormfly. Today was going to be a day that he would always remember for the rest of his life. And to know that Astrid loved him in such a way had brightened his spirits just like she had hoped to do so. But now in case his worry of getting her pregnant came true, he would stay by her side every step of the way.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Well here's the next chapter. Please review if you would like me to continue this story as it is very much appreciated to get feedback and help me improve. This also won't be the last 'lemon' I write for this fanfic either. So I'm up for suggestions as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the rest of the day passed by Hiccup only had one thought in mind as he dealt with some of the villagers complaints as well as tried to suggest better idea's without causing any further arguments. But what had happened earlier in the day had taken him by surprise, Astrid allowing him to make out with her and then agree to spend the night with him. He still couldn't believe it, as if it were only some sort of dream as the sky started to darken.

He didn't expect to see Astrid for awhile, let alone until tomorrow if she didn't keep to her word. So instead once he could slip away from another boring meeting he took the chance and quickly headed off towards where he knew she lived. He still had a smile showing on his face, but what was even more strange was that he didn't take Toothless out flying around the island for the rest of the day.

Toothless had been confused let alone left wondering why Hiccup was walking towards Astrid's place when it would b easier just to fly there and deal with it that way of course he hadn't really been aware of what had happened in the cove earlier that day but was aware that whatever it was had made his human start acting stranger. After a moment the Night Fury swatted him with his tail and growled the slightest bit, and gesturing with his head that he wanted Hiccup to get on his back so they could get there faster.

"**Not now, bud.**" Hiccup managed to say giving a quick scratch under the chain and running his hand along Toothless's side as if in some sort of apology. His mind was elsewhere for once. More or less he was thinking about Astrid and what the two of them had done that had felt so good.

Toothless growled again in annoyance before rolling his eyes and bounding off ahead of them, glancing over his shoulder at his human and reached the hut where Astrid was feeding Stormfly. He bowed down in a playful greeting to the Nadder before sitting back down on his haunches waiting for Hiccup to show up.

"**Evening, milady. I hope you haven't forgotten. . .**" Hiccup said as he spotted Astrid as well as his annoying dragon that was always seeking his attention. There was a smile showing on his face still as he watched Astrid smile back at him.

"**Forgotten? Now why would I forget anything as important as that.**" Astrid teased as she glanced over at their dragons noticing how Stormfly squawked a greeting before finishing eating the fish and chicken that she had put out for her dragon. She took his hand in hers and met his gaze a small nervous smile showing on her face before she pulled him into a tight hug.

Hiccup smiled back gently as he rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead. "**I knew you wouldn't have forgotten.**" He whispered quietly glancing over at Toothless who had his head tilted to the side the slightest bit. But of course he was more or less focussed on Astrid at this time unable to get the thoughts of what happened earlier out of his mind. Hiccup did know though that what they had done had brought them closer to one another and had strengthened the bonds they shared even more.

Astrid didn't say anything else, instead she just closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders after a moment a smile still showing on her face as if she couldn't believe that she had actually allowed what had happened earlier to happen. If anyone found out they would be in trouble, yet she knew silently that Hiccup was the chief and he did make the decisions for Berk now. "**So, what exactly did you have in mind then?**" She asked out of plain curiosity.

"**Nothing much to be honest with you, Astrid. I just want you to spend the night with me. Just us and our dragons.**" Hiccup whispered in her ear holding her the slightest bit closer in a protective way. He didn't ever want to let her go and just like she had experimented he wanted to do the same thing but in a slightly different way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_DRAGONS - PoV  
_**  
_**''I can't believe him, he always wants to go out flying with me just after sunset**__.''_ Toothless whined watching the two lovers whisper nonsense to one another out in the open when he and Hiccup could be out flying laps around the island. He wined again as he pawed at the ground glancing over at Stormfly with a slightly annoyed look. ''**_He's never like this. It just isn't fair_**.''

Stormfly raised her head from where she was lying on the ground beside her friend, her amber eyes watching her rider and Hiccup talking to one another. "**_You think this is bad, Toothless? It gets worse. Astrid's just been talking nonsense for the rest of the evening. It's like they're in some sort of trance. She keeps muttering words under her breath like 'Gods, I can't believe we did that', like what does she mean?_**" She snorted simply with a small swish of her tail.

Toothless groaned the slightest bit at Stormfly's mention of things getting worse. "**_Wait, you mean that this isn't going to end? He's not going to want to go flying with me anymore?_**"

"**_Not exactly what I meant, Toothless. I mean that they're in love. That's part of it all, one of these days they'll be too busy and flying will be limited for the both of us. But that's the way it goes, sadly._**" Stormfly added simply with a small yawn as the she closed her eyes for a moment. "**_There's really no way of stopping it from happening either. Look around the village and you'll see what I mean._**"

"**_So, Hiccup is going to be too busy with Astrid and meetings now? Well that's just great._**" Toothless snarled in annoyance swishing his tail back and forth before getting up and heading over to his rider. In a split second he swatted them both with his tail in slight annoyance, pawing at the ground and yet again gesturing with his head to the saddle on his back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiccup yelped in surprise at the sudden swat from Toothless but he eyed his dragon in slight annoyance. "**Tomorrow, Toothless. Tomorrow we'll go flying, just not right now.**" He glanced over at Astrid again with an uneasy smile. "**We better go. I've got yet another busy and boring day ahead of me. Not that this morning was boring at all.**"

He took her hand in hers meeting her gaze thankful that their houses weren't exactly that far away from one another about a five minute walk but he wasn't going to complain if it meant spending more time with her. Hiccup was worried though about multiple things such as his dragons sudden urge of bossing them around, and as well as Astrid quite possibly not loving him anymore is he had messed up making out with her. "**You know, if I did something wrong today. . . I'm really sorry about-**"

"**You didn't mess up anything. So just shut your mouth and hold your tongue before you speak, babe.**" Astrid muttered under her breath as she watched Toothless run off in front of them towards their house. Of course though, Stormfly had decided to stay behind which was fine by Astrid as the Nadder would know where to find them if anything.

"**I was just making sure, that's all. Especially when well. . . you know.**" Hiccup replied running his other hand through his hair and smiling weakly as if he really was still nervous about what had happened. He wanted to do it again because it had felt great and sure he wanted to ask her but he was worried that he'd mess up asking and make a fool of himself.

"**I do know, and you have nothing to worry about. If something happened that I didn't like do you really think that I'd be acting like this?**" She asked raising her eyebrows and meeting Hiccup's gaze. Astrid could tell that something was bothering him and as his house came into view she silently hoped that he would tell her what was still bothering him.

Hiccup paused but quickened his pace so that they could get to his house sooner rather than later. "**Well no. . . but that's not the point. . .**" He pushed the front door open before closing the door behind them. "**I'm just worried that I hurt you when we did ****_it_**** earlier today. I mean it was great on a number of levels but I saw those tears in your eyes and. . .**"

Astrid just shook her head silencing him with a kiss and slowly pulling away. "**Like I've already said, it hurts the first time, but in all honestly it felt really good afterwards. So no, Hiccup you didn't hurt me at all.**" She whispered meeting his gaze and gently stroking his cheek as she watched Toothless run up the stairs to the room she knew Hiccup normally slept in.

Hiccup also watched as his dragon ran up to the room he normally used but for once he was thankful for the back room where he knew was a bigger bed that the two of them could sleep in. He bit his tongue before taking both of her hands and meeting her gaze. "**But you'll let me know if I hurt you by mistake right, Astrid?**" He asked quietly his eyes moving towards the spare room.

"**Of course I would. Now would you please stop being so nervous when I've already told you that I'm fine, Hiccup?**" Astrid asked following his gaze and smirking the slightest bit as if she now knew what he had in mind but wasn't about to let him have the honor of doing it twice in one day. Even despite wanting to do it herself she would save it for another day.

"**Okay. Okay, fine. . . I'll try. But no promises as I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much to even think of ever hurting you, Astrid.**" Hiccup replied pulling on her braid before guiding her to the spare room and closing the door behind him. His breath caught in his throat though as he wasn't sure what Astrid would think of this but it was worth a shot. "**Seeing as we've already done it. . . well I was uh, thinking that maybe we could ****_sleep_**** with one another tonight?**" He suggested holding both her hands tightly in hers.

Astrid raised her eyebrows the slightest bit knowing that already this was hard for him to gain that much courage to ask a question like that. "**We can try. But we're not doing 'it' again today.**" Was all she managed to say.

"**No, no. I didn't mean it like that.**" Hiccup replied quickly, running his hand through his hair once again. _Oh gods, she was taking it the wrong way. He didn't want to have sex again, well he did but not right now. _"**Just, sleeping with one another. That's all.**" He whispered pausing once again as he felt a lump forming in his throat as he spoke and met her gaze.

"**Well then, I guess that's fine.**" Astrid replied with a small smirk thankful that she had brought her nightgown with her without him knowing about it. She knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted to try it again but she wasn't going to let him any time soon. She quickly changed out of her clothing glancing at him and noticing how red his face was. "**Hiccup, really? Just relax.**" She added with a small laugh that made him go even more red.

Hiccup could already feel himself starting to throb yet again with want but he would keep to his promise and let her be the one to decide when they could do it and when they didn't. "**I'm relaxed. You're just so beautiful, Astrid. It's just hard not to be calm when I have the most amazing person agree to be with ****_me_****.**" He whispered changing out of his leather flight suit and only leaving his undergarment on as he took her by the arm and gazed into her eyes. "**And that amazing person is you, milady.**"

Astrid felt herself blushing to the roots of her hair, her fingers tracing his abs that came form working in the smithy all the time. But each time she felt him shiver the slightest bit the more she got a little bit braver and tugged at the elastic holding up his undergarment. "**Are these really needed?**" She asked with raised eyebrows though she was only teasing him.

"**Well right now, seeing as we're not doing anything like we did earlier, having sex, yes they are needed.**" Hiccup replied a little sheepishly. He loved how she was starting to drive him crazy in a good way again just by speaking as well as being so close all at the same time. He cautiously took a step back before laying down on the bed and bringing her with him, gazing up at her. "**Unless. . . unless you want to do it again that is. Than they wouldn't be needed.**"

Astrid shook her head moving to his side and resting her head on his chest. "**Not tonight. Maybe another night, or another day. But we will do it again. Just not right now.**" She whispered yawning the slightest bit. She knew it was getting late and gods did she sure want to do it again, but she would save that for another day.

Hiccup nodded slowly kissing the top of her head as she rested her head on his chest and taking her hand in his holding it gently as his other hand protectively went around her back. "**I love you, Astrid. More than any words could ever describe. You mean everything to me.**" He whispered in her ear resting his head back against the bed and closing his eyes.

Astrid Hofferson sleeping with him, just after earlier in the day having sex for the first time in hopes of being able to cheer him up. But at least now he knew that she loved him that much to actually be able to do that and maybe one day he would have enough courage to ask for her hand in marriage. But today wasn't the day for that as this had completely taken him by surprise.

"**Astrid?**" He asked after a moment, his voice quiet and barely a whisper as he spoke.

"**Yeah, Hiccup?**" She asked leaning into him more. Even though it was dark inside the bedroom she could still hear and feel him. Listening to his steady breathing as well as his quickly paced heartbeat. She loved him very much and his words before had left her almost speechless. To know that the person that she had hated for years she now loved enough to make out with him and love with all her heart. This was one of the best days they had spent with one another and she knew silently that these sort of days, there would be more of.

Hiccup paused for a moment squeezing her hand gently. "**Thank you. For everything you've ever done for me over the years. You're always the one person I can count on to always be here for me. I appreciate it.**" He whispered eyes still closed as she sighed once again still believing that this had to be some sort of cruel dream, but in his heart he knew that it was real and actually happening.

Astrid smiled gently at his words, always so careful and gentle, making sure constantly that he didn't mess up. But what made her love him even more was that she knew that they loved one another and that they weren't perfect yet they were the _perfect_ match for one another. "**I love you, Hiccup.**" She whispered as she closed her eyes once again. The exhaustion slowly taking over her body.

"**I love you too, Astrid. Good night, milady.**" Hiccup added quietly as he listened to her steady breathing. Eventually though as he listened to her breathing and knowing that she was here sleeping beside _him_, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. It was enough to make him know that Astrid would never leave him nor would he ever let that happen. He soon fell asleep after he, holding her hand still in his and thinking over what the two of them had done in the cove earlier that day.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Well there you have it, another chapter completed and an end to the day for them.  
Reviews are appreciated so if you have a moment please review as I would love to see what everyone thinks about this.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning when Astrid awoke to hear Toothless jumping on the roof as well as what sounded to be a very annoyed Stormfly calling from outside to get their attention. Of course Astrid ignored it knowing that the dragons were only wanting attention and that Hiccup most likely still a bit horny which was something she was wanting to take advantage of while she still could.

Rolling over she pinned him by his arms causing him to awake to a start and meet her gaze with a shocked expression showing on his face which made Astrid smirk. "**Good morning. Finally decided to wake up now did we?**" She asked gazing down at him.

"**Astrid. W-what?**" Hiccup managed to ask staring up at her in slight shock. Yet again she had taken him by surprise but gods did she know how to make him feel good just by looking at him. He started to blush once again and couldn't exactly find his voice at all. "**What are you doing?**" He hissed, but he knew exactly what she was doing and he wanted to do it again as well.

"**What do you think I'm doing?**" Astrid muttered under her breath taking off her night gown and tossing the article aside gazing down at him as she pulled at the hem of his underwear. "**You wanted to experiment. So let's do this again.**" She whispered in his ear quietly as well as in a gentle tone.

Hiccup shivered the slightest bit as her hand touched his pelvic muscles, gazing up at her he gained a small smirk and kissed her forehead. "**Anything for the lady then.**" He replied pulling off his underwear slowly and all the same gazing up at her with a smile showing on his face. He knew that if he was late for another meeting he would be yelled at for sure, but it would be worth it especially if he was getting something like this.

But instead of guiding himself to her entrance he got brave and used his hand to rub her clit causing her to moan that sent shivers down his spine. He smirked at this knowing that he was actually capable of making Astrid beg for mercy almost. He stuck one of his fingers in carefully gently prodding her inside's with his finger, constantly watching her facial expressions to know what really turned her on and didn't.

"**H-Hiccup stop teasing.**" She hissed biting his ear lobe gently which caused him to yelp in surprise. Even though she liked what he was doing and sure in the name of Thor did it feel good, she wanted to get him inside her. So getting brave herself grabbed his member in her hand and ran her finger gently over the top, and she got the reaction she wanted.

Hiccup bit his tongue and whimpered the slightest bit at her touch but he didn't remove his hand from inside her. "**Oh gods, Astrid. . . in the name of Thor you're killing me it feels this good.**" He whispered thrusting into her hand. This was something he would always want to do with her, make love with the one person that he'd always love with all his heart and all his power. Astrid would be his wife, and he wouldn't let anything else happen otherwise. She was his and that was the way he planned on keeping it.

After a moment though he did eventually remove his hand from inside her, slowly and carefully he put one arm around her back and pulled her closer to him as she hissed in pleasure. "**I never realized that I could make you beg.**" He said quietly as he placed his lips to her forehead gently. "**We're going to have to do this more often.**"

"**Often? No, not often. Maybe once a week, perhaps once a month. . . no more like once a year.**" Astrid teased letting go of his member once she had let his prod her entrance a few times biting her tongue at the sudden pleasure she felt.

Hiccup moaned the slightest bit into her ear but being the person that he was he met her gaze once again as the bed creaked underneath them. "**Shall we?**" He asked waiting for given permission so that he knew this was exactly what she wanted to do again. Another great start to the day though and he couldn't ask for much better from Astrid.

"**We shall.**" Astrid replied stroking his forehead and kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup nodded kissing her back as he pushed his tip fully inside her, his member already growing in length so that it could fit inside her core. Before he knew it though Astrid was the one who started moving first which caused him to gasp at the sudden new pleasure, the heat running through every living cell in his body as once again they were doing it.

"**Astrid.**" He breathed in her ear as he wrapped both arms around he back drawing her closer to him. "**I love you so much.**" He managed to say as he exhaled in pleasure once again. This felt to good to be true, them having sex once again and Astrid was once again allowing it to happen. This was going to be another great day in his life as long as they loved one another than he would always be there for her. This incredible sensation though was enough o drive just about any person mad, but all in a good way.

"**Mmm-hmm.**" Astrid managed to breath out as she arched her back the slightest bit in hopes it would allow him to hit her insides in all the right places. This feeling though, this warm feeling that kept running through her veins was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced in her life. But what made it even more special was that she was doing it with the one person that she loved. Hiccup. With practice though and each time they did this she knew it would get better and better for both of them.

Hiccup smiled the slightest bit hold her gave before trailing kisses from her neck down until he lifted his head once again and kissed her on the lips. With each thrust the closer he got to that amazing feeling when the two of them would reach there limits. But for now he was enjoying himself just as much as Astrid was. He couldn't help but try and pull her closer until he started to hit that one spot inside her that caused her to gasp in ecstasy causing him to moan the slightest bit.

Astrid could feel herself nearing her end, but gods had it been worth it and she was enjoying every moment of it. But little did she know that this was leading them both down on a road both of them had never expected to take until they were older. "**Hiccup. . . I'm going. . .**" She cried out quietly as bursts of pleasure shot through every living cell in her entire body.

Hiccup gasped into her ear at this sudden wave of new pleasure that he was experiencing, but the second he had felt it he had came to his climax as well and just like he had done the other day sent his seed into her breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "**In the name of Thor, Astrid. Wow.**" He managed to say once he managed to catch his bearings once again.

Astrid paused the slightest bit collapsing onto his chest as he rubbed her back gently with his hands. "**Again, that felt great. Better than last time.**" She whispered in his ear as she felt him pull out of her eventually. But it didn't last long when they heard Toothless crying mournfully from outside as well as Stormfly. Both of them exchanged looks that said nothing else but '_Oh fuck, we are so dead.'_

She quickly got up, and never in her entire life had she gotten dressed so fast as she had. The fear of getting caught was always going to be there no matter how hard, and with two annoying dragons calling out to them from outside they were bound to get in trouble. Astrid didn't even want to think about what could happen if they were actually caught by someone, let alone if that someone was Hiccup's mother, Valka.

Hiccup had also quickly gotten up, getting dressed as fast as he could despite not being able to get dressed or undressed as fast as Astrid could do his prosthetic he still managed to do so quicker than most. "**We are so dead if anyone catches us.**" He hissed as he threw on his leather flight suit glancing at Astrid with a small smile showing on his face. "**But that was great. . . once again.**" He whispered as he wrapped and arm around her back and kissed her gently on the lips.

Astrid kissed him back gently, he was the one person that she's always love and only love. But a thought at the back of her mind was bothering her. They both knew how babies were made and they had just done it twice, but how she knew that it was a possibility that could happen she tried to let it not bother her and kissed him back gently and in a loving way. "**Your chief, you make the rules and get to decide who gets punished. We don't have to worry about anything, Hiccup.**" She whispered as they both headed out into the main room.

"**True, but I don't exactly want to get yelled at by my mother for making out with my girlfriend. Let alone letting the village find out about what we've been doing these past few days.**" Hiccup replied quietly as he rubbed her back gently, opening the front door and nearly getting knocked off of his feet by his dragon.

"**Well good morning Mr. Bossy.**" He muttered quietly as Toothless gave him a gummy smile and licked his face. "**Ugh, Toothless. You know that doesn't wash out. Thanks, bud.**" Hiccup added in a sarcastic tone as he noticed his dragon gesturing for him to get onto his back so they could go flying together like he had promised last night.

"**Astrid, do you want to come flying with us before I have to go to some boring old meeting?**" He asked turning his attention to her and squeezing her hand gently as he met her gaze with a nervous smile.

Astrid just shrugged simply though in truth she wanted to just fly alone for awhile. But of course she could never hurt him like that and nodded after a moment. "**Sure, just for a few minutes though. One of these days though, we're going to have to have another race. Then you wouldn't have to worry about spending you time with a boring meeting and have a little bit of fun.**"

"**I've already been having fun for the past few mornings. Thanks to you.**" Hiccup whispered in her ear before getting onto Toothless's back and clicking his prosthetic into place and waiting patiently for Astrid to get onto Stormfly's back. He'd completely forgotten about having breakfast and when he noticed that Astrid had handed some bread with some butter on it he smiled and nodded in thanks. "**Milady is taking care of me, that's nice to know.**" He teased a playful tone edging his voice.

Astrid smirked simply as she got onto Stormfly's back who squawked a greeting to her and Astrid couldn't help but smile. "**Once or twice around the island and then I'm going to go off on my own for awhile.**" He said with a small shrug and sighed the slightest bit. She wanted to have time alone for awhile, mainly so she could go and see if what she feared had come true by visiting the elder, Gothi.

Hiccup nodded. "**Sounds good to me.**" He agreed as Toothless quickly took to the air giving him not much time to react to how bossy his dragon was at time. "**Toothless, slow down. This isn't a race, bud.**" He called out trying to wait for Astrid to give up but giving her a helpless shrug.

Astrid laughed the slightest bit after Stormfly took off after Hiccup and Toothless and smirked once they had caught up with them. "**Hiccup, tell your dragon to slow down for once.**" She teased giving him a smirk as Stormfly called out to Toothless. This was how most of their days had been spent together when he hadn't been the chief, Astrid was starting to miss the time they spent together but at least they were still girlfriend and boyfriend which was all that really mattered to her. As well as the life they would have together.

"**I'm trying, but Mr. Bossy won't listen to me.**" Hiccup replied glancing over his shoulder as Toothless laughed the slightest bit. "**Odin help us all.**" He groaned as Toothless dove towards the ocean below them. This was one of those times where he wished that Toothless would just listen to him instead of going crazy like he was now. Of course it was short lived though and before they knew it they were headed back towards Berk.

"**I guess I'll talk to you later today, Astrid. Not looking forward to these meetings as quite honestly I'd rather be spending time with you than dealing with idiotic problems.**" Hiccup muttered under his breath as Toothless landed in front of the Great Hall.

Astrid nodded simply even despite having some hesitation she was still worried. "**Sure, I'll meet you in the cove later on.**" She replied quietly as Stormfly took off towards where the Nadder knew the direction of the elder's hut. Of course Astrid wasn't exactly sure how to react, but there was no way she could be pregnant yet, especially when herself and Hiccup had only just done it.

Hiccup looked confused the slightest bit as he watched Astrid and Stormfly leave, headed towards the hut where Gothi lived. He glanced at Toothless as if wanting to follow them and make sure that everything else was alright but as he noticed some of the villagers headed his way and groaned in annoyance. But any chance that he did get after dealing with some problems he would go and make sure that Astrid was okay. But a worry stayed at the back of his mind, the fear that Astrid quite possibly could be pregnant and he would have caused it to happen.

But that was a risk they had decided to take and he could only hope that his worst fear wasn't going to come true. But if it did happen to, then he'd be with Astrid no matter what and try his best to be there for her whenever he could be. But for now it would be too early to tell.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Please review if you'd like more chapters or for me to continue writing this little fan fic. It is appreciated and only takes a few seconds at that.  
Next chapter Astrid won't find out for awhile, but both of them will be worried about the possibility of it happening.**


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid had landed Stormlfy outside of the small hut that Gothi lived in, with some hesitation she jumped off of her dragons back as the Terrible Terrors that happened to live with the elder took off and landed on the top of the roof of the small hut. She glanced over the edge at where the Great Hall was and knew where Hiccup was at currently, if she happened to have conceived then she really wasn't sure how to react to that. It had been her idea after all and she was ready to face any consequence that was bound to happen and headed inside the small hut.

"**Gothi? Can I ask you of a small favor?**" She asked as she spotted the smaller woman looking at her with a smile showing on her face that made Astrid feel even more nervous than she already was. As the elder gestured to one of the wooden chairs that happened to be nearby only then did she happen to pause and sat down like she was told to do so.

She was one of the limited people that could actually understand the elder, knowing that Gothi couldn't exactly speak properly she would sketch in the sand yet she could still understand what others said which always amazed Astrid to a certain point. "**I was kind of wondering if you could possibly tell me if I was well. . .**" She paused to whisper the last word. "**Pregnant.**" She closed her eyes the slightest bit when she met the concerned look showing on the Elder's face.

Even if Gothi was a kind soul Astrid wasn't sure what to think of her as the elder took her hand and placed it near her stomach making Astrid flinch at the sudden unexpected touch. But she tried to relax after that even if it were difficult as the elder gave her another confused expression before grabbing her staff and started to sketch in the sand which she quickly read over. "**So, it's too soon to tell if I am or not. Okay. . . well thank you, Gothi.**" She managed to say as she got up before being stopped when the elder put her staff out in front of her and quickly started to sketch again.

"**Um, yeah I have. . . recently so I can see why it's too soon to tell whether I am or not.**" She added quietly as she glanced down at her own stomach. Just yesterday and this morning had her and Hiccup done it yet again. Astrid bit her tongue before sighing once again and looking around the small hut in a nervous way before he eyes set on the sand with the writing in it again. "**And you want me to come and see you again or if I feel sick at all. I don't feel nauseous right now which I'll take as a good sign. Now can I please go?**" She asked and waited for given permission. As soon as Gothi had said so she quickly left and got onto Stormfly's back taking off and heading down towards the village but not stopping as she headed towards the towering sea stacks.

As Stormfly weaved in and out through them Astrid made sure that her dragon quickened the pace until they were almost just a blur flying against the ocean and land until stopping near the cove and getting off only then. It took her awhile to figure out what else she had read in Gothi's message the signs of how she could tell if she was pregnant or not. No period, short temper, feeling nauseous, and then all that other stuff. She shook her head as she sat down on the grass, Stormfly curling up beside her as she rested against her dragon's side.

"**Well at least I don't have to worry about much right now. No signs, nothing. . . just not doing it again for awhile even if it does feel great.**" She said as she stroked her dragons side with the back of her hand in some nervous way she really was terrified that it might just come true just like that. She closed her eyes after a moment enjoying the small amount of time that she was spending alone with her dragon in the cove.

Even if this morning had been another great morning with new experiments with one another Astrid decided then and there that today would be the last day that they actually did fool around until they were married to one another and were actually allowed to do as they pleased. Now all she could do was wait for Hiccup and Toothless to show up like they had said they would do so.

Astrid though knew that most likely Hiccup might as well been thinking about the exact same thing as her, that possibility of having a family at the age of twenty all because of trying something new out and going too far. But part of her knew that one day or one year it would happen and it was exciting as well, thinking about being a mother and having a family with the one person that she loved with all her heart. Even if Hiccup still hadn't shown up yet, Astrid eventually started to doze off still leaning against her dragon deep in thought.

Just like he had expected it was another boring morning aside from what he and Astrid had done first thing. But the sight of seeing her head off to Gothi's bothered him for the rest of the evening as he constantly dealt with problems and went all over the village having no idea whatsoever how his father had managed to do this without passing out with exhaustion. The second he did get a break though he quickly climbed onto Toothless's back figuring that Astrid would likely be in the cove by now even if it wasn't exactly the time they had agreed on with meeting one another.

If Astrid had some how gotten pregnant he would never forgive himself so easily after so long saying that he wanted to wait to become a father until he was in his late twenties. But sometimes fate did happen and of course if it had happened he would have to put up with it himself and always be there for Astrid to help her though it together. He sighed laying back against Toothless and gazing up at the sky as the Night Fury headed off towards the cove. The two of them were exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet.

But once the cove had come into view and Hiccup spotted both Astrid and Stormfly Toothless called out a greeting to them as they landed in the cove. Hiccup quickly rushed over to Astrid's side with a worried look showing on his face yet again not sure what to say exactly. "**A-Astrid. . . is something wrong? I uh saw you heading to Gothi's earlier. Is there anything you need to tell me?**" He asked worry edging his voice as well as fear and some uncertainty.

Astrid had heard them coming but when she saw Hiccup right beside her and sighed the slightest bit. "**In all honesty I'm not exactly sure. But no I'm not pregnant. . . or at least not yet anyway if that's what you're wondering.**" She replied after a moment exhaling and taking him by his hands gently as she got up once again looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

"**But we can't do those sorts of things anymore at least not for awhile and I don't want to risk anything. But even if I were I know that we could get through it together because we've already gotten through so many obstacles in our life.**" She added at a whisper as he pulled her into a tight embrace which she quickly wrapped her arms around his back.

Hiccup pulled her into a tighter embrace rubbing circles into her back as if trying to reassure himself and understand what she had just said. "**You're sure now, that your aren't ****_pregnant_****, because if my Mom finds out we're going to be dead and that's something I don't want to exactly have happen and add to the stress that I already have on my shoulders.**" He whispered in her ear.

"**I'm not sure, Gothi said it's too soon to tell if I am or not. But there's side affects that I'll have to look out for. So far none, but if the first shows up in a few days then yeah I might be. We'll find out eventually.**" Astrid replied with a small nervous laugh as she quickly kissed his cheek. It was hard to even really tell right now after so soon doing 'it' with Hiccup, but he was worried just as much as she was.

Hiccup swallowed nervously at her words, finding it hard to even state his worries in words without saying something that didn't make any sense. But this had been coming for awhile, and if something like that did happen to her his main worry was not being able to help her out. Toothless's whine caught him by surprise but he didn't move away from the hug he and Astrid were sharing.

"**You'll let me know though, right?**" He asked his voice edged with some sort of new fear. He was still wanting to do it again over and over again as much as possible like it was some sort of new addiction he had, to have sex with Astrid constantly and make it happen as much as possible. Though that fear of getting her pregnant some how made him worry about that more. They'd have to find another way of getting that same feeling. He could feel his member twitching with want yet again but decided otherwise.

"**But if you aren't. . . can we do it again, maybe this time a little harder?**" He asked quietly by mistake and instantly went bright red in the face. "**Shit, that wasn't meant to be said aloud. . .**"

Astrid raised her eyebrows and pulled away from their embrace to give him a stern look that softened somewhat but it was easy to tell that she was slightly annoyed with him as well. "**Of course I'll let you know. And also, yes we might be able to do it again ****_after_**** we're sure that I haven't conceived.**" She replied with crossed arms over her chest. She was surprised that he was actually asking to do it again and glanced over at the cave they had done it in before. She sighed the slightest bit before meeting his gaze.

"**Tell you what. If I'm not pregnant we can do it as much as we want to throughout a few days. But we can't reach our climax or there will most definitely be that possibility of me getting pregnant. Second of all, we'll have to make sure that we do it when we know that no one is around. . . dragons included.**" She added with a small shrug obviously not wanting to say this but part of her still wanted to.

Hiccup nodded still feeling himself twitching he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her close once again guiding her hand playfully to the bulge under his pants trusting gently into her hand. "**We can still touch one another though. But your plan sounds perfect to me, and you're the one and only person who can turn me on like this, Astrid.**" He hissed into her ear letting go of her hand and looking around the cove for their dragons who had curled up beside one another.

"**Or we could always try it-**" He paused when she glared at him. "**Or not. I can wait. . . for awhile.**"

"**You'll be waiting for awhile then because I don't plan on doing it again until I'm certain I'm not pregnant. Then we can do it to our hearts content.**" Astrid replied with raised eyebrows as she glanced up at the sky. "**And we can't do it again anyway because you really should be back at the village by now.**" She added poking him in the chest roughly that triggered the back fin in his leather flight suit to pop up.

"**Really, Astrid? You're going to wear out the springs.**" Hiccup muttered under his breath sarcastically but didn't say anything else past that. He really didn't want to go back to the village let alone deal with other people's problems but he knew he had to. "**I'd much rather be spending my time with you though, milady.**" He added quietly smirking the slightest bit.

Astrid shook her head before sighing. "**Well, you'll be the one that will be getting into trouble than. Not me. So technically if you stay here with me it'll be your own fault and not mine.**" She replied sarcasm edging her voice yet again as she spoke. She didn't want him to get into trouble, but at the same time she still wanted to be here with him doing all sorts of things with one another and just spending time as well.

"**Actually it is your fault for being so addicting to me. I can't leave you and I don't ever plan on leaving you either.**" Hiccup whispered pulling her into yet another tight embrace and wrapping one arm around her back and putting his other hand behind her head gazing into her stunning bright blue eyes. If it was one person he would want to spend the rest of his life with it would be her. After a awkward silence though he gently kissed her on the lips but it was slightly force as well. With his teeth he gently bit her bottom lip and pulled on it causing Astrid to moan and causing Hiccup to throb.

"**What have I said about teasing-**' Astrid hissed but was unable to finish what she was going to say as he kept kissing her. Before she knew it they were up against one of the cliff side's him pushing her against the wall. She was able to feel the bulge in his pants throbbing and thrusting into her pelvic muscles but she didn't make any move to get out of her clothing.

Hiccup kissed her a little bit harder mainly out of want to hear her beg for him to please her once again, as if that were the only thing that he actually wanted to do. This was now one thing that had become very addictive to him and he was enjoying every moment of it, and despite the slight annoyance in her eyes he could tell that Astrid was enjoying herself as well once he felt her put her own hand behind his head and her other hand on the small of his back. "**I love you.**" He breathed out in-between each gasp for air that they were sharing.

"**I know, mmm don't stop, Hiccup.**" She replied her nails digging into his back even if they were only kissing one another it still felt great and she was craving this sort of attention. That was until she heard laughter and pulled away quickly to see that the rest of their friends were watching them and exchanging glances. "**Fuck.**" Was all she said as she shoved Hiccup the slightest bit and shot him a worried look followed by a glare.

Hiccup had also frozen in slight terror as well as fear silently wondering how long their friends had been watching them kiss and exchange words with Astrid. He wasn't sure how to react other than let go of her hand and let Astrid shove him aside as she gave him an annoyed expression.

"**Oh love on the battlefield.**" The twins called out laughing and shoving one another as they snickered at the sight before them. This wasn't the first time that they had caught both Hiccup and Astrid kissing somewhere and it was somewhat amusing to look at their expressions especially the horror of being caught showing on Astrid's face.

"**Can't keep it between your pants, Hiccup? That's a shame.**" Snotlout called out, a wild smirk showing on his face.

"**Mind your own business, Snotlout. This has nothing to do with you or anyone else. I am your chief, and that is no way to talk to me at all.**" Hiccup replied in defence to what had just been said. He glanced over at Astrid before taking a hold of her hand and bringing her closer to him. He gave a small hand signal to Toothless and the Night Fury fired a low charged plasma blast at where Snotlout was standing with the others.

"**I would appreciate it if you left now before I let Toothless fire a higher charged blast at you.**" He warned glancing over at Astrid with a helpless expression. He wasn't known for violence but Snotlout had crossed a very fine line that should never had been crossed in the first place and Hiccup was giving him the courtesy of backing down before fight happened.

At the blast the twins had taken off, especially at Hiccup's words. Even if destruction was something that they liked they weren't about to mess with Toothless after seeing what the Night fury was capable of doing with a higher charged blast.

"**Have you gotten her pregnant yet? Looks to me that you're pretty excited there. Wouldn't be surprised if you have though.**" Snotlout snickered the slightest bit but was put off by the unexpected plasma blast as well as when the twins took off he quickly followed after them.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout left but it was easy to tell that he was hurt by what he had said as well as the fear of being caught and word spreading in the village that quite possibly Astrid could actually be pregnant. And that fear of not knowing how long they had been listening to what he and Astrid had been saying to one another he wanted to knock some sense into them and make them pay.

"**Can I just have Toothless fire a plasma blast at him and teach him a lesson to just leave us alone and mind his own business for once in his life?**" Hiccup muttered under his breath as he gave Astrid a concerned look.

"**You can. And I'd gladly help with that myself.**" Astrid replied cracking her knuckles before sighing. "**So help them if they even mention us kissing they'll have a fist in their face and wonder what hit them.**" She snapped out of frustration before sighing.

"**Well, we might as well either just stay here or go back to the village. I'd rather stay here so I don't feel the need to hit Snotlout in the face multiple times. Because I sure want to do that right now.**" She added glancing over at Hiccup once again as if wanting to see what his reaction would be like.

"**I would like to as well. But it isn't going to prove anything. Violence isn't exactly always the answer as much as I'd like it to be at certain times. And yeah, I'd much rather stay here right now.**" Hiccup replied hesitantly taking her hand and looking into her eyes once again. He managed a weak uncertain smile as he kissed her forehead and glanced over at their two dragons in a silent '_Thank you.'_

"**But anything that happens to us, will be always worth it if it means I get to be with you, Astrid.**" Hiccup added with another smile. Little did he know in the coming days would Astrid's mood change quite a bit. But he would always stay with her no matter what happened to the two of them. They were a couple and couples stayed together, overcoming any obstacle thrown in their way as a team.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Yup, another chapter completed for everyone to enjoy.  
Please do review whenever you get a chance to do so as it is appreciated. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a heads up that this chapter has a small time skip in it. Just a week from the last chapter. ^^  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

A week had passed since their friends had found them kissing in the cove and despite another day almost done it was still the early afternoon and there wasn't much to worry about. Hiccup had honestly stopped worrying about the possibility of Astrid being pregnant as there hadn't been any signs of it at all. Seeing as she had agreed once again to meet him in the cove it was another day that they could fool around a bit more, that was if he was able to convince her into letting it happen again.

As he climbed onto Toothless's back with new information that he'd have to go to some sort of meeting across seas without his dragon to meet with the other chiefs of other tribes he could feel a weight start forming somewhere in his chest. A worry that something would happen to him, get lost at sea and not come back home. On another side note he wasn't able to bring Toothless with him and only could bring a few men from the village. It was something he didn't want to do but it had to happen so they could keep the peace between other tribes.

He heard Toothless whine and sighed the slightest bit out of annoyance as well as fear. "**I know, bud. It'll be okay. . . or so I hope.**" He whispered quietly running a hand through his hair as she made sure that his prostethic was in place and that Toothless's tail fin was working properly before taking to the air. He was now dreading having to leave to go to some stupid meeting he had no interest in going to.

Instead of heading to the cove like Hiccup had wanted to, so they could meet up with Astrid, Toothless decided otherwise and headed out over the ocean sending up a spray behind them as they flew through the sea stacks. After a few minutes of that though Hiccup guided Toothless once again towards the cove knowing that Astrid would want to hear about what would be happening soon when the storm season arrived.

Eventually after what seemed like forever Toothless landed in the cove and Hiccup quickly jumped off, smiling as he noticed Astrid with her arms crossed over her chest. "**Sorry. I know, I know. Toothless decided to go to the sea stacks for awhile.**" He said quickly knowing that most likely she would yell at him for making her wait.

"**Another stressful meeting huh?**" Astrid replied simply instead as she raised her eyebrows and quickly hugged him close to her. Rubbing his back gently as if trying to get the tension out of the muscles in his back. She knew that something was bothering him and it was easy to tell as well, knowing that he was horrible at trying to keep secrets or information from her, unlike herself.

"**Might as well tell me now. No point in hiding it cause I know something is bothering you, Hiccup.**" She added quietly but was still holding him as close as possible to her. Even if he was sweaty he had a familiar smell that was able to relax her and she breathed in after a moment still rubbing his back gently.

"**You could say that.**" Hiccup responded dryly as he nuzzled her gently and sighed the slightest bit as she started to rub his back gently. Something about Astrid that he would never get over, she always cared about him just like he cared about her.

There was a pause though when she spoke again and with some hesitation he replied to her. "**I have to go to a meeting, that isn't on Berk.**" He replied carefully, it was simple but not exactly to the point as why it was bothering him. After all Astrid didn't need to know everything, but then again he loved her more than anything else in his entire life.

Astrid pulled away the slightest bit to look him in the eyes knowing that wasn't exactly everything, she moved one of her arms from his back and punched him in his arm before she started to rub his back once again. "**And what's wrong with that? You have Toothless, nothing's going to happen when he's around.**" She replied quietly. "**Unless of course you're hiding some information from me that I'd like to know.**"

Hiccup sighed in slight annoyance, despite trusting Astrid with his life he was worried more than anything and he honestly didn't want to repeat the information that he had just found out today. "**I can't bring Toothless. And it's by boat, for a week, during the storm season. That's what's bothering me because I don't want to go.**" He said with a small sigh.

"**Oh.**" Was all Astrid was able to say no in the slightest bit of shock herself. That was beyond dangerous, going by boat without his dragon, and during the stormy season. Even if it had been done for generation after generation it was now safer to go by dragon but with the fear of the other tribes most likely still fighting dragons it would be safer and yet at the same time not.

"**Yeah, oh. Now can you see why I'm worried? You're everything to me, Astrid and if something happens I don't want to leave this world without you. Especially due to some stupid and crazy meeting that I have no choice but to go to it. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't chief, let alone heir. It just would have been easier that way all along.**" Hiccup muttered under his breath as he kissed her forehead gently.

He could feel her breathing against his chest and even if he had to go and something happened he would always remember her and knew that she would always remember him. "**Can I just ask you of one favor? If I don't come back, please take care of Toothless for me. Don't do anything stupid if I don't come back when I should. Because as long as I'm alive I'll always come back to you, Astrid. Promise me that, please.**" He begged rubbing her back gently between her shoulder blades and sighing the slightest bit.

"**I- I will. Just promise me that you'll try to be safe.**" Astrid replied her voice edged with a new kind of fear as she spoke.

"**Thank you, Astrid. Thank you.**" Hiccup paused after he finished thanking her, another thought stuck in his mind. Something he badly wanted to do with her once again, just one last time so that he had something to remember even better and something that he could look forward to doing again if he did come back after finishing this stupid meeting that he had to go to.

He smiled weakly meeting her brilliant blue gaze and spoke up again. "**There's one more thing though, if you don't mind me asking that is.**"

"**And what that might be?**" Astrid asked smiling gently as if trying to reassure him that the journey eh would have to take would be safe. That she would wait for him to get back no matter what, and if he didn't return she would go looking for him herself.

Hiccup paused rubbing the back of his neck nervously before glancing away. "**Can we do it, one last time?**" He asked keeping his tone gentle but yet at the same time not the slightest bit demanding. He wouldn't be surprised if she said 'no', but it was worth a shot at asking her. Besides he wouldn't get an answer if he hadn't asked.

"**Uh, what?**" Astrid asked as if suspecting it. She knew what he wanted judging by the bulge in his pants starting to throb and twitch the slightest bit and she raised her eyebrows pulling away. She knew something that he didn't quite yet know, and she had found out recently at that.

"**_It_****, can we do ****_it_**** again? So I have something to remember before I go? Please don't make this any harder than it is to ask you this, Astrid. You know what I mean, so please. . . can we do it again?**" Hiccup asked her after a moment followed by another nervous sigh.

Astrid sighed the slightest bit, mainly our of annoyance as well as some uncertainty if they really should do it again. Even despite knowing that she somewhat wanted to do it again she wasn't going to state anything yet. So instead of saying no she just rolled her eyes. "**Fine, one last time. But you better come back after that stupid meeting.**" She replied quietly glancing at the cave they had done it in the first time.

"**I'll try to. But like I said, as long as I'm alive I'll come back to you, milady.**" He replied taking her hand gently and guiding her to the small cave that would serve as some privacy from their dragons or if anyone was watching from atop the cliff side which Hiccup sure hoped not. His heart was already racing yet again but he was pleased that Astrid had agreed to do this one more time.

"**We're leaving our clothes on to a certain point though. Just in case if something does happen and we have to leave suddenly. I'm not taking any chances.**" Astrid replied simply though she was trying to make her point clear enough.

Hiccup nodded with some hesitation though he was slightly confused as he loosened his pants and slipped them off. "**Okay. Sounds like a good plan to me.**" He replied quietly as he pulled at the hem of her skirt and pulled it off after a moment. A small smirk showed on his face as he pulled down her pants slowly and soon after her undergarments revealing her already wet sex.

He could feel himself throbbing and glanced down after a moment to notice his own erection, and at the tip already some of his own seed. He smiled gently before gently pushing her to the ground and hovering over top of her blushing to the roots of his hair. "**I love you, Astrid. Don't you ever forget it either.**" He whispered placing his lips to her forehead as he aligned himself with her entrance. He waited for permission though so that he knew that she was ready to do this yet again.

Astrid bit her lip the slightest bit already knowing that this was some what of a very bad idea but it always felt so good and they both craved this feeling from one another. So after a moment she nodded her head and slid her hands up on either side of chest looking into his forest green eyes. "**Never would I forget that.**" She breathed into his ear.

Hiccup nodded gently and slowly pushing the tip of his member into her, shivering the slightest bit at the amazing feeling this always had and how much he always enjoyed it. Kissing her again slowly but firmly he gently started to thrust in and out of her, being as careful and gentle as possible not wanting to hurt her the slightest bit.

"**This is always to good to be true.**" He whispered in her ear gently as he slipped one of his hands under her shirt and ran his hand over her chest. "**I'll never leave you, Astrid.**" Hiccup's voice was quiet as he spoke, almost in a reassuring way trying to change his mind that he would come back and nothing bad would happen while he was gone.

Astrid bit his ear lobe gently before kissing him on the lips again, saying nothing to what he had just said and instead only craving more of this attention. She dug her nails into the leather of his flight suit and called out his name a few times as his thrusts hit her in all the right places inside her body. It was enough to drive just about any person crazy and gods did she not want this to stop for a second.

"**H-Hiccup. . . do it harder.**" She breathed into his ear after a moment kissing him on the lips and fighting for the dominance which she won within a few split seconds. Gods, she was madly in love with him and just thinking about it was driving her closer to her end.

Hiccup was happy to oblige to her words and thrust into her center even harder until of course he could feel his end coming quickly. But this time he knew that he wanted to make this last as long as he possibly could. Pulling out for a few seconds breathing heavily and watching their mixed love juices drip off of his erection before thrusting back inside of her as hard as he could hitting her in that one spot deep inside that he knew would tip them both over the edge very shortly. "**Close?**" He whispered in her ear wanting to reach his climax at the same time as her.

"**Very.**" Astrid managed to whisper as he breath caught in her throat and her back arched the slightest bit. Oh she was close alright and gods did this feel better than the last few times yet at the same time very wrong. She should have told him sooner what she knew and what he didn't. She started to pant again before moving the slightest bit trying to get him in further that was until she finally reached her limit and cried out his name.

Hiccup watched as Astrid came and just as soon as she had, thrusting into as hard as possible a few more times before reaching his climax himself and releasing his seed into her core. He stayed inside her for a few more minutes until finally pulling out and watching as she quickly pulled up her pants once again. "**That was amazing. Just like always.**" He breathed also pulling up his own pants and kissing her on her forehead gently. But when he noticed she had gone pale in the face he quickly backed up.

"**A-Astrid are you okay, milady?**" He asked quietly concern edging his voice as he spoke to her.

Astrid shook her head wincing the slightest bit as she quickly as she could went outside of the small cave and threw up in some of the nearby undergrowth. It didn't stop until just about every last bit of bile was out of her stomach and left a horrible burning in her throat. She kept gagging though and retched again but nothing came out and it made her wince in pain.

Hiccup followed her out and as soon as he saw her retching only then did he freeze the slightest bit out of concern for her. After a moment he put one of his hand on her shoulders and rubbed them gently trying to ease the tension. "**Astrid?**" He asked again this time a little more with a panic edging his voice as he spoke. Many thoughts were in his head now jumping to thoughts of morning sickness or maybe she was just sick. Whatever it was though he was worried for her more than anything else and wanted to help her get back to the village so she could go and see Gothi and make sure that she was okay.

"**C'mon I'll help you get back to the village.**" He whispered whistling for Toothless who came over quickly but glanced at Astrid in a worried way before making a face at the smell of the bile from Astrid's stomach. Hiccup couldn't help but sigh as he grabbed Astrid's arm gently but what caught him by surprise was when she pulled away from his touch.

Astrid shot him a nervous glare before quickly walking over to Stormfly and getting onto her dragons back quickly. Not replying to what Hiccup had asked or said she just wanted to get out of there as soon as she could and quickly took to the air heading out over the sea as quickly as possible. He didn't need to know, not yet. . . well he did but she wasn't exactly ready to tell him.

As they flew off in the direction of one of their favorite islands, one of the newest one's Hiccup had found she collapsed against Stormfly's back and closed her eyes knowing the Nadder knew where they were headed off to. Itchy Armpit, or whatever the name of that island was. Fra away from Berk so she could try and have some time alone.

Hiccup watched as Astrid and Stormfly left but reacting just as fast got onto Toothless's back and took to the skies after them. It didn't take them that long to find them though and when they did Toothless landed just shortly after them.

"**Astrid, talk to me. Are you okay? Please, you're not telling me something and I'm worried.**" He said, panic clear in his voice as well as his facial expression.

Astrid had gotten off of Stormfly's back and was sitting down near the edge of the island overlooking the ocean with a small sigh. "**I'm fine. . . well I guess so.**" She replied finally as Stromfly nuzzled her from behind with concern. She gave her dragon a silent command to leave her alone and go off with Toothless, still not giving any eye contact to her boyfriend.

"**No you aren't fine. That part is as clear as gold. So what's wrong?**" Hiccup asked quietly putting his hands gently on either side of her shoulders. That was until it was like the answer was staring him right in the face, but yet he was still clueless to what was happening to the one person he loved with all his heart and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"**Please, Astrid. Please tell me.**" He begged, the panic still edged on his voice as he spoke.

Astrid swallowed after a moment before meeting his gaze and sighing, only if it was a split second before she turned away and let her head bow the slightest bit. She knew that he would most likely get mad at her but she was ready to face the consequence even if she didn't want to he would find out eventually and it even if he wouldn't catch onto it easily she would still tell him.

"**I'm pregnant, Hiccup. . .**" Was all she said, now avoiding any eye contact as she looked out at the open ocean.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
And so all the news comes up.  
How do you think Hiccup is going to react to what Astrid just told him? One of his worst fears coming true, there's bound to be some interesting things in the next chapter.  
Please post a review, as I enjoy seeing what others think of my work. It only takes a few minutes and is always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Wait, what? You. . . you're pregnant? What the hell Astrid. Why didn't you tell me sooner?**" Hiccup asked wide eyed and in complete shock at what she had just said to him. _Pregnant, Astrid was pregnant with his. . . no their baby_. The anger came out no where and he narrowed his eyes the slightest bit as he watched Toothless quickly run off not wanting to get into any fight. "**Why. Why did you not tell me!**" He demanded pacing back and forth in annoyance and stomped his foot the slightest bit even if it were childish.

"**Because I couldn't. . . and also because I wanted to keep it a secret for awhile, but I knew I would have to tell you eventually, especially now seeing as you have to go, and it's starting to get noticeable as well.**" Astrid replied quietly with some frustration edging her voice but she barely noticed it as she spoke. She was also worried that he'd start yelling at her even if she hadn't meant to hurt him.

Hiccup heard the rest of her words, but his mind edged on three of them. "**_Because I couldn't_****, isn't an excuse, Astrid.**" His voice still held the same flat quality he head learned as chief, but there was a rising emotion behind it. "**Why couldn't you say something? Why? Is it something I said? Did I hurt you some how? Enough that you wouldn't be able to trust me in telling me about this?**" There was a hurt tone as well as annoyance behind his voice as he spoke to her.

"**I don't know, maybe I was just shocked that it happened? After we did it a few times and nothing happened, I honestly wasn't expecting it to happen and it just did. I just keep thinking that I'll fail as a parent some how and I don't want that to happen at all.**" Astrid replied pausing for a moment but still avoiding eye contact with him as if trying to avoid getting into a fight.

Astrid's words did little to channel or neutralize Hiccup's anger at her. "**You just didn't care enough to tell me, wanted to pretend that saying nothing would protect yourself.**" He muttered, a sharp edge to his tone.** "I can't believe it! One of the most important things you could have told me. . . yet you didn't. Do you realize how much that hurts, Astrid? To know that you can't trust me enough to tell me. After you promised.**"

Astrid turned her attention back to him giving him a concerned look before sighing as tears ran down her cheeks yet again. She couldn't help that, with the hormones as well as the stress she could feel a break down about to happen at any second. She could feel she was about to loose her temper but at him so she didn't respond to what he said, as his words hurt her the slightest bit at least until she knew what she could say in a response. "**Because I was in denial.**" She replied quietly. "**I trust you. . . I just couldn't find the words to tell you when I found out.**"

Astrid's tears brought Hiccup's words and feelings back to him, and showed him what he was saying. His expression softened, he approached silently, not reaching out to touch her, uncertain if she even wanted him nearby. "**I-I'm sorry. . . it's just. . . kind of a shock? And I wish you would have told me sooner. So I can help you out. I'm here for you, Astrid. Please don't ever think otherwise. I love you so much.**" He whispered quietly but still kept his distance from her.

Astrid ignored him for a moment before sighing thinking over her next words carefully, speaking up once again yet her voice was quiet. "**It's nothing you've done. . . or said. I just wasn't sure how it happened and with so much going on well. . . it slipped my mind for awhile and I wasn't thinking.**" She sighed again avoiding any eye contact as she looked out over the ocean. "**I love you to, Hiccup. I'm sorry that I hurt you by not telling you.**"

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, looking for the correct words in the moment of darkness, before looking over at her, still a bit nervous. He wanted to bridge the gap between them, and show her that he cared, and he loved her, but wasn't sure how, afraid to touch her and break that gap. **"I'm sorry that you. . . didn't feel you could tell me before. . . but Astrid, that's still great, really. I can't believe it, we're going to be parents."** He wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave, or if he should hold her close, so he did neither.

Astrid eventually looked over at him with sad eyes and sighed the slightest bit moving closer to him after a moment and taking his hand in hers meeting his gaze for a moment before glancing out over the ocean once again. She was almost afraid that he was mad at her, and would stay mad at her as well as. Then she started to believe that she had hurt him somehow by mistake.

"**I can't honestly believe it either. But the only reason why I didn't tell you until now was because I was scared that something would happen, and with so much else going on at that time I didn't want you to stress out at all. I was worried for you, that you'd be worried about me. You already have so much stress on your shoulders I didn't want to add to that.**" She whispered under her breath.

Gently Hiccup squeezed her hand, and pulled her a bit closer, trying to show that he was trying, trying hard, not to be angry, and that he cared. **"You don't need to worry about that. . . of anything that could possibly stress me out, it's the stress I mind the least."** He whispered. **"Gods, I know it'll be hard. . . but that's great, really. A family. We're going to have a family."** He added, just as quietly, glancing over at her to see what her reaction to that word would be.

"**If nothing happens to you while you're gone**." Astrid managed to say voicing her main worry as quiet as ever, closing her eyes and leaning into his side taking a hold of his other hand and gently placing it on her stomach. She was still worried and nothing was about to change that any time soon either as that worry would always remain until she actually knew that this time for sure she knew it had happened and she would be a parent, a mother.

She only opened her eyes after a moment to meet his gaze. "**Go ahead and yell at me for not telling you sooner. I know you're mad at me. . . and I'm sorry**."

Hiccup's met her gaze, trying to keep any anger out his face. Yes, he was angry, and he knew that soon enough, there would likely be fights about it again. However, right then, right at that moment, it wasn't the time. It was time to try and celebrate, or at the very least be peaceful, and not fighting. **"I'm not going to yell at you, or anything like that."** He replied quietly. **"I'm just going to say that. . . this is exciting, and I don't want to spend this time fighting with you, Astrid."**

Astrid sighed once again closing her eyes and squeezing his hand gently or at least the one she was holding gently. "**About eight months and then quite possibly we'll have a family. I'm just scared right now. . . thinking about it and what can happen if something goes wrong. I don't plan on ever leaving you anytime soon. . . especially not now when we've been given something like this.**" She whispered gently placing her other hand over her pelvic muscles and meeting his gaze. "**We'll be together for this. Always.**" She whispered in his ear before gently and slowly kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup met her lips, kissing her gently, his eyes closed. This would be hard, for both of them. Despite what they might think, they were still so young, even if this was their second chance. He pulled away from the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. **"I'll take care of you."** He promised quietly, the words just a breath between them. **"Nothing will happen. I love you so much. It'll be okay."  
**  
Astrid didn't pull away this time, instead she just gently wrapped one of her arms round his back and rested her head gently on his shoulders. But instead of saying what was on her mind, she sighed quietly knowing that they were still both so young yet they had months until or if they would actually become parents. She could only hope for the best. "**Now can you see why I don't want you to leave any time soon without me coming with you as well?**" She asked quietly. "**Even if it is just for a week, it's dangerous and I wouldn't be able to bare loosing you. . .**"

Hiccup closed his eyes, head bowed slightly. He knew her doubts, and just wished there was some way he could protect her forever. Still. . . with what was coming, he wasn't sure he could protect himself. **"Oh, Gods, I wish I didn't have to go. I wish I could skip it, more than anything. . . but I can't. . ."** It wasn't worth trying to reassure her that he'd be fine, when the dangers would still be there. In past years, sometimes less than half the ships came home.

Astrid pulled him closer into a tighter hug as if never wanting to let him go and the fear of loosing him would always be there until that day actually did come and he'd either return or not. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought before tears started to run down her face yet again our of a fear that just wouldn't go away. "**I wish that you didn't have to go either, Hiccup. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you. Gods, I wish you could just bring Toothless with you**." She whispered rubbing his back gently as she sighed once again.

Hiccup could feel tears in his eyes. **"There's so much about this trip that I hate."** He whispered, the emotion clear even in his whisper. **"I hate it. But as chief. . . my duty is supposed to be to the village, not my family. . . though I disagree with that expectation completely."** He added. **"You're the most important thing in my life. . . I wish I didnt have to leave, even if just for a week."**

Astrid bit her tongue the slightest bit once again knowing she shouldn't say what she was about to say but she couldn't help it and in ways she might have been thinking of herself as selfish. "**And you're the most important thing in my life as well, Hiccup. I wish that you didn't need to go to that meeting. It's so far away from here, and in the storm season? They must be crazy.**" She whispered pausing once again only if it was to try and catch herself from crying. "**We should have ran away together. . . live here on this island, Itchy Armpit. . . or whatever you called it. Then we wouldn't have to worry about a thing.**"

Hiccup wished he could agree, and at times, he did. But he had a home and a mother on Berk, on his island. There wasn't a choice as much as he wanted it. **"This trip...it's crazy and pointless. But it's only a week. At least, on Berk. . . it's safe for a family, with food and protection. . . even if I don't come back."** He added, so quietly he doubted she could possibly hear him.

"**I wouldn't be able to go on without you, Hiccup. I know it's safer there, on Berk, for a family and all that but without you. . . if something happens and you don't come back I couldn't go on. You're everything to me.**" Astrid replied quietly as tears started to form in her eyes once again. She couldn't even imagine life without him by her side, and if something did happen to him surely she wouldn't be able to go on. "**I love you. . . so much, Hiccup. Even if we aren't married yet I could never let you leave me.**"

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that this pain didn't exist, that they could just be joyful. **"I love you too...more than anything. I don't want to leave you, not for a minute, but what happens, I have no control."** He paused, taking a shaky breath. **"I'll do everything in my power not to leave you, I promise."**

Astrid closed her eyes holding back the tears that wanted to fall yet she held them back as much as possible. "**Why does life always have to be so unfair? That there's always something that can ruin happiness at all the wrong times. It just isn't fair.**" She whispered quietly as she sighed once again. Rubbing circles into his back as if in hopes of reassuring them both that they still had time together before they actually had to worry about this meeting that had to be taken by boat.

Hiccup sighed slightly, wishing that there was some way to change the inevitable that was coming. He gripped her just a bit tighter, not enough to hurt her. **"It's horrible, I know, but it's not for a few months. And we're thinking what-if's. Maybe it will be a calm year, and we'll get no storms at all. Maybe, we'll get lucky."** He added at the end, another idea tacked on to his sentence. It was true though, they were panicking over something that was months away. Who knew what would change? It would be a weight in Hiccup's mind until he was home safely. . . but he wanted to comfort her, in some way.

Astrid sighed the slightest bit not sure with what to say or do about it knowing that there honestly was little that could stop him from going she just couldn't bare the possibility of losing him so easily. "**We can only hope that's what's going to happen. That we'll get lucky and you'll get home safely. I'll always wait for you. . .**" Was all she managed to say as finally the tears managed to roll down her cheeks slowly but they were there. "**It just isn't fair. Gods, even if it isn't going to be for awhile I can't stand the thought of living without you. . . especially now.**"

Hiccup pulled away from their hug enough that he could meet her eyes, trying to show that his words were serious and true. **"If, for some reason, I don't make it home right away. . . wait, wait for a while. Don't give up right away. Sometimes, ships go adrift, but do come back."** He added quietly, looking for her promise that she would do so. He'd come back to her as long as he was able to, and he just hoped she wouldn't give up on him.

"**I'll wait. . . but I honestly don't want you to leave it just isn't fair. I wish they could understand what we've been through and just leave us alone. We have a family, Hiccup. . . and I couldn't go on without you**." Astrid replied quietly meeting his gaze and staring into his forest green eyes with a worried look across her face. Even if it were a few months away she still could even bare thinking about it. She sighed the slightest bit before resting her hand on her stomach still meeting his gaze. "**We're going to need each other to get through this. . .**"

Hiccup nodded slightly, his eyes clearly worried though he was trying as far as possible to hide his angst from her. It may have been months away, but it, as well as her pregnancy, were definitely going to cause worry for both of them, in fear of losing the other or being hurt once again. **"You know I wouldn't go unless I had to. . . and I have to, as much as I hate to say it."** He whispered. **"But, until then, and past then, and forever. . . we can work together to get through this, I promise. We can do it as long as we have each other."**

"**We can do it as long as the other is always there. I wouldn't be able to go on without you and I know you wouldn't be able to go without me. But now. . . now that I'm pregnant a family has to stick together, Hiccup.**" Astrid replied squeezing his hand gently as she pulled away once again glancing out at the ocean a new fear that was building up inside of her. Loosing the one she loved, and at the same time the worries of being pregnant and being a parent.

Hiccup glanced out over the water. He had always feared the ocean, but never had he thought so realistically about it, and how easily the expanse of green and blue could become his grave. It wasn't even that it was likely that his ship would be lost or flooded, but the very thought that it could happen, and so easily, put him on edge. When he had a family coming and Astrid to take care of now, every risk seemed unnecessary. "**I'll do everything I can to keep us safe. I love you too much to ever leave you.**"

"**And you know that I love you too much to ever let you leave me.**" Astrid whispered quietly taking his hand in hers and gently placing it on her stomach meeting his gaze and wondering what his reaction would be silently. She still was getting over the fact herself that she was pregnant but as long as they were together she had little to really worry about. She sighed and gently with her other hand placed it on his cheek. "**We're a family now. We need each other**."

Hiccup let his gaze meet Astrid's, sure it betrayed the fear he was trying to hide. He really was so shocked at her pregnancy, that he could barely come up with a response. He was elated, yes, they would have a family. Still, at the same time, he was fearful. If something happened to him. . . he wouldn't be able to stand it. If Astrid was hurt or lost by the dangers of it, or the fate decided otherwise, it would be hard to even go on through the pain without the other there. "**We'll always be together, always.**"

"**As long as the other is alive, there's always going to be worth something living for**." Astrid replied quietly. Even despite knowing that they had just had a fight it wasn't about to split them apart from the other any time soon and Astrid wouldn't let that happen either. She closed her eyes after a moment followed by a quiet sigh. "**I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry**." She added quietly still holding his gaze.

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, before looking over to her again. **"It's okay. . . I understand why you did. . . it just worries me, that's all."** He squeezed her hand gently, trying to show that he wasn't just angry. **"We'll stay together, always. I love you, and really Astrid, it will be hard. . . but it's also amazing. A family. That's something to look forward too."** He added, trying to sound upbeat to some level, and he really was excited.

"**Our family. A new kind of hope. And just another reason to stay together**." Astrid replied quietly even if she was nervous about the idea of being a mother she was trying to be as brave as possible for both of their sake. But then a small smile showed on her face after a moment. "**I love you too, Hiccup. You already know that. I promise you that as long as we're both alive I'll always stay with you no matter what. No matter how many fights we get into, or how much we hate one another at times, I'll always be here for you just like I know you'll always be here for me**."

Hiccup was nervous, yes, but he tried to put it out of his mind, even if for the moment. He should let himself just be joyful, even if for a few minutes, before he let the worries crept back to his head. **"We'll always be here together. There's no way anyone or anything could change that. Fights or not, I'll be here, I promise, with all my heart."** He added, sincerely, gazing into her eyes. He wished he was better at expressing his feelings, but truthfully, there were no words to say, really, how he felt.

Astrid glanced at the sky again before looking back at him once again. "**We should get back, it's sort of getting late and I'm still not exactly feeling the greatest. So I think we should consider it**." She replied still a little on edge as she waited for their dragons to come back to them where ever they had run off to. But she knew deep down in her heart that she would never let him leave her no matter what happened they would stay together.

Hiccup nodded slightly, and whistled for his dragon as way of an answer. The dragon came to his side within a moment, his best friend aside from Astrid and just another person or more like living creature that loved him. **"Let's go home. It is late."** he agreed, knowing that each night was one day closer, one day closer to the end, whatever it might be. If it end with him getting lost at sea, or a happy family, or something going wrong, no one knew.

Astrid nodded simply as her dragon showed up and nuzzled her with some worry. But Astrid didn't hesitate with getting onto her dragons back and taking to the air moments after, she wasn't in the mood for waiting and wanted to get home so she could at least try and relax and get the news out of her head as well as the worry of Hiccup getting lost at sea somehow. But she knew as long as the other was alive they would always return to one another and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiccup pulled onto his dragon's back, taking to the air after a moment. He sped up to catch up to her, flying in a straight path as opposed to his usual way of flips and rolls, not today. Maybe some other time, but right then, he couldn't help but keep an eye on Astrid. He wouldn't let anything happen, not on his watch, not if he could do anything to prevent it. He'd make sure that they all made it. If it was under his control, he'd make sure plans and events unfolded in a way that wouldn't possibly hurt any of them. That was his promise.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Yet another chapter completed and I hope you're all enjoying it as well. I guess it's safe to say that Hiccup isn't exactly sure how to react to this type of news but he's definitely going to be overprotective of her for a long time.  
PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds of your time and is always, always apprecaited. **


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid glanced over her shoulder meeting his gaze before turning her attention on what was ahead of them after a moment. She had other worries but the way he was following her like that was getting on her nerves enough as it was, it was like he was watching her like a hawk and she disliked it very much. "**Hiccup, why not fly ahead?**" She suggested as if wanting to see if he prediction was true or not. If it was well, there really wasn't anything she could do about it other than yell at him but that wouldn't do them any good

Hiccup didn't catch what she was trying to test or say at all. He gave her a look, like _what?_ **"Why would I need to do that? There's nothing up there, I can see that as well as you can."** He questioned, clearly confused before his mind seemed to settle on what she might be looking for. **"Do you need some time alone, I guess?"** he asked, seeming conflicted. Though he knew that the dragon could take care of her just fine, and Stormfly would never let her fall, he knew it would be hard to let her out of his sight for the next many months.

Astrid shot him a glare at what he had first said, and if just to test something else at she ordered Stormfly to dive towards the ocean at top speed going through multiple flips and spins before hovering over the ocean and skimming over top of it. "**You could say that**." She called out over her shoulder with some hesitation but all she was trying to do was figure out how 'protective' he was of her now.

Hiccup bit his tongue to keep from calling out, to tell her to be more careful, but he stopped himself at the last moment. He wasn't dense, it was clear to him what she was doing, testing him. Though he wasn't happy, and he'd make that clear, he would try not to get overly protective about it- he didn't know that he'd fail in doing so, but it was a nice sentiment. "**Really, Astrid**?" He called, a tinge of anger in his voice. Was she really going to be so wild? Did she have no fear? Was she not on some level worried? Gritting his teeth, he continued a straight path, though if she kept going with it, he'd do something to get back at her.

Astrid raised her eyebrows the slightest bit but she could easily tell that he had almost wanted to go after he and make sure that she should be more careful. "**Yes really, Hiccup.**" She called out as she urged Stormfly to fly faster going through multiple barrel rolls before slowing down finally with a small smirk showing on her face. She sighed the slightest bit though and winced in pain at the sudden urge to throw up yet again. _Bad idea_, she thought silently.

Hiccup didn't bother to respond, instead his dragon off to the side and dove low to the ocean once they were a few hundred meters away, a good enough distance, he locked Toothless's tail, slid off his dragon's back, and waited until he was mere meters off the ocean's surface to really open his flight suit, letting him fall into the water without the force as if he had dove from the height before.

Toothless dove in next to him, though instead of lifting out of the water right away, Hiccup had Toothless paddle there. He knew Astrid always would yell at him for that trick, as opening the flight suit late would mean certain death. But, if she was going to be on some level a real jerk about safety, he felt little need to be much better, just to prove a point to her.

"**Hiccup! What in the name of Thor are you bloody doing**?!" Astrid cursed getting Stormfly to dive closer to the ocean and hover above them with a very annoyed look showing on her face. She was now frustrated with him and knew that he had done that on purpose. Instead she had Stormfly shoot a spine at them before taking off at a high speed headed towards Berk. If she could help it she would try and avoid yelling at him again as the hormones were really starting to get to her. One second she was happy the next sad, and now she was beyond frustrated with him. So they were going to play that game, and she would just play it back as well except the harder way.

She had most definitely panicked when he had hit the ocean. But what really got on her nerves was that they had just been talking about the possibility of dying in the ocean and it was enough to really tick her off. "**You are such a asshole at times.**" She muttered under her breath knowing that they couldn't hear her speaking.

Hiccup sighed loudly, rubbing his dragon's neck. She could worry him all she wanted with her tricks, even with what had happened, but one move from him that she didn't like, and he was a sinner? He tried not to be too annoyed with her, as he assumed it was just something to do with hormones, but it still annoyed him. **"Good boy, Toothless."** He whispered, as they lifted into the air, pulling away at top speed though they were a distance behind Stormfly still.

Hiccup understood her frustration with that trick, but he had done it many times, and obviously he hadn't messed up yet. Admittedly he had come closer that time then normally, but he had made it just fine.

Astrid heard them approaching and glanced over her shoulder with an annoyed look showing on her face. "**So you really aren't afraid of the ocean? And so soon after we were just talking about possible death. Gee that's really nice of you, Haddock**." She snapped in annoyance urging Stormfly to fly faster. She wasn't in the mood for playing games but if he wanted it that way so be it. Her eyes narrowed as she got Stormfly to dive towards the ocean's surface tail dragging in the water before shooting upwards and going through multiple barrel rolls. "**If you want to play it that way, so be it**."

Hiccup shot her a glare. **"And what, you're being better somehow? Really?"** he muttered in return, annoyed by her seemingly hypocritical argument, that he, the healthy one, shouldn't do anything, but she, the one carrying a child, could do whatever she wanted. **"And don't call my Haddock, please. Need I reintroduce myself? My name is Hiccup. Not. Just. Haddock."** He replied grumpily. He didn't want to do anything else dangerous, not right then, and continue a fight back home, so instead he just worked on folding his flight suit. But of course now that he knew that she was pregnant, more than anything else he wanted her to stay the night and somewhat knew that she would be coming to his house again.

Astrid resisted to laugh at his grump tone, that to her was just more sarcastic than anything else. Of course she wasn't in the mood for fighting so she didn't say anything until Berk came into view. "**I'm being safer than you are if that's what you're trying to say. Not risking my life with diving into the ocean like a maniac.**" She replied a little too harsh for her taste yet she decided otherwise to not let it bother her. "**And you're name's Hiccup, huh? Never knew that. Nice to meet you.**" She teased rolling her eyes in a some what sarcastic way.

She had managed to strike on one of Hiccup's least favorite words in saying '_maniac'_. **"Well, now that you know my name, please avoid all others, including Haddock."** he bit back, tone clearly annoyed and on the grumpy side. **"So, it's perfectly okay for you to do dangerous tricks, but I do, and it's a crime. Sorry, I fail to understand the logic."** After a moment, he continued, a bit pointedly. **"Because, if so, I might try landing on solid ground with my flight suit. I'll certainly crash and white out and probably get hurt, but it'll be fun, and it's not like the risks right now are higher than ever before."** His grumpy tone made it sarcastic that he meant none of the words he was saying.

"**Go ahead then, it'll be your own fault because of that and I risk that I wouldn't exactly take myself.**" Astrid replied quietly with a small yawn when Stormfly started to slow down once again as Berk got closer and closer. She raised her eye brows to look over her shoulder at him before sighing once again not exactly liking where this was going the least bit. They were fighting, and that was something she didn't exactly want to have to happen at the moment. Especially when her mood could change so easily and it was starting to get on her nerves. "**Drop the subject before it's too late.**" She muttered under her breath in a small warning.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he didn't move off his dragon, instead leaned back slightly with his eyes closed. **"Yup, dropping it. Ominous threats do make a difference."** He added at a mutter, though his tone wasn't angry, just a mask of his normal speaking voice as he referred to her _before it's too late_ statement. He hoped he had made his point, that if she didn't want him doing dangerous tricks, then why would she do so herself? It was more that a little upsetting, the duplicity, so he decided to pretend like nothing had happened, hoping that would make the point even if nothing else had.

Astrid had been a little on the slower side to get back to Berk, landing in front of the house and shrugging simply but didn't say anything. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods to be talking again, especially after their small fight but that said she wasn't going to ignore him for the rest of the night either. "**Yeah, I guess they do. But seriously, did you honestly have to fall into the ocean after we had just been talking about the possibility of dying?**" She snapped obviously still frustrated by that simple fact.

Hiccup crossed his arms. **"I've done that a dozen times, and I haven't hit the ocean at top speed yet, obviously."** he replied, counteracting his crossed arms with a small shrug. **"Besides, you were all worried, then you started doing every dangerous flip possible? Why was it okay for you to do as such, but not me?"** He challenged, his voice diplomatic and calm, as if he was speaking to an enemy chief, pointing out the faults in their actions. He broke that after a moment. **"It might not have been the best decision, and I know that. But I was only trying to prove a point."  
**  
"**By trying to scare the life out of me? You call that proving a point, Hiccup?**" Astrid snapped as she shook her head in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him with a bitter look in her eyes. "**And I knew what I was doing, venting off some feelings and wasn't like I was the one who was going to fall into the bloody ocean. For Thor's sake, Hiccup. What has gotten into you?**" She muttered harshly under her breath almost in a challenging way. She wasn't in the mood for fighting, let alone even for a second if it was always going to end like this. She wasn't going to back down easily though.

Hiccup didn't look like he wanted to back down, at least not right away, though he really didn't want to fight either. **"I admitted it was a bad idea. However, there's very little difference between a well-calculated dive than a well-calculated flip in my mind, so though I agree it could have been a better decision, I still agree that that is what I did. I'm willing to apologize; however, I am not willing to fight with you over it. We did enough of that over the past few days for my taste."** He got off of Toothless's back as he spoke. **"Therefor, unless you have more to say, I'm going to go down to the smithy for a few minutes even though it's late, so we don't have to fight, okay?"**

Astrid rolled her eyes the slightest bit as if she was thinking otherwise that he was trying to avoid her on purpose, which somewhat she didn't have much of a problem with it yet she also didn't want him to leave her at the same time. She rolled her eyes, arms still crossed over her chest before she let her shoulders slump the slightest bit almost in defeat. "**You better not do that again then, Hiccup. Because so help me I won't appreciate it at all.**" She muttered under her breath an annoyed edge still was easy to detect in her voice but at the same time a worried edge to it as well.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows slightly. **"As far as I can tell, you didn't appreciate it today either."** he pointed out, not rudely, just matter-of-fact. He glanced back at his dragon. **"We'll be back in an hour or so, don't wait up as it is late. Come on, Toothless."** he called, beginning the walk down to the forges. He didn't really have anything he was working on, which was odd for him, but he just wanted to get away from the house a bit, prevent any fights. When he say large lays of leather, he did get an idea, and began cutting into the leather with the saw.

Astrid watched as he left only one word coming to find as he walked away from the fight they had just had, and that word simple as is, the word coward came to mind. She glanced at Stormfly again, scratching the Nadder under the chin and watching as the dragon collapsed onto the ground in bliss before turning her attention back to the direction of the smithy. She shook her head before sighing and sitting down on one of the mainly steps. Whether he liked it or not she would wait for him to get back.

If Hiccup had heard the word _coward_ uttered, he would have lost his temper easily. He was the chief, and he knew war strategy that his father had taught him is whole life, though he had never really listened to it. His father had taught him that if nothing would be gained or lost, as happened often in ship-to-ship fighting, there was no point, it was often better to walk away then to promote bloodshed. As far as he was concerned, that was what he was doing, and he'd continue.

He cut into the leather, shaping it carefully and pulled a sharp needle fitted with leather threading through it carefully, stitching together the parts with more precision than normal. It was padded for the dragon's back, and light in design, fitted to a certain dragon that he hoped would make up for his and Astrid's argument. He took longer than he expected, as once he got working, he never it thought to stop until it was done.

Hiccup didn't even consider that he might have gone over the hour mark, but he stashed the saddle in the smithy shop, deciding to check it again tomorrow, and began the walk back up, Toothless at his heels as they headed back home.

Astrid had somewhat dozed off waiting for Hiccup to show up once again so she could curse at him yet again for being late like he normally always was. She sighed after a moment shaking her head to keep herself from falling asleep, and when Stormfly nuzzled her side she jarred awake wincing at the sudden movement and narrowing her eyes as she spotted him and Toothless finally coming back. She got up onto her feet after a moment and crossed her arms over her chest with raised eyebrows. "**Took you long enough to show up. For your information that was more than an hour, Hiccup.**"

As much as he wanted to bite back with some sarcastic response, Hiccup figured that that wasn't the best idea. **"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."** he replied, looking at the ground as if to prove his apology. He barely paused though, walking past her into the house. **"I was working on something I really wanted to finish. I'll be more careful next time, I promise."** He added, his tone quiet and unchallenging. He had calmed down during his work, the time apart a good time to just relax, but she clearly hadn't done the same.

Astrid stormed after him closing the door behind her and crossing her arms over her chest with raised eyebrows. Whether she was welcome or not she was still annoyed with him. Little did she know though that she would always be welcome in his house. "**Don't you say that every single time? ****_I'll be more careful next time_****, sure does sound very familiar coming from you, Hiccup.**" She replied keeping her tone quiet though there was a sarcastic edge to it as she spoke as she hadn't exactly calmed down yet. She hadn't even caught onto his other words and shook her head before sighing. These hormones were really going to kill her. "**Whatever though."**

Hiccup tried not to rise up in response, to get angry, so he just gave a small shrug. **"My apologies, but I don't have anything else to say that. I can't promise that I'll make it back on time next time, as I have a habit of being late. I can just promise that I'll try to be more careful. That's all, nothing more, nothing less."** He replied, keeping his cool and holding all sarcasm out of his voice. If this wasn't practice for diplomatic relations with other islands, nothing was.

Astrid shot him a glare obviously short of words and unable to come up with anything else to say she silently cursed herself for not having some sort of back up plan to yell at him. Instead after a few minutes of just standing there giving him a glare she sighed once again and took a few steps closer to him. "**You know what?**" She asked quietly not really giving him a chance before continuing. "**What's the bloody point of arguing with one another when it's never going to get us anywhere. It's pointless really.**" She paused again biting her tongue. "**We really should be enjoying this time together. . . before you have to go. .** ."

Hiccup waited while she stood in silence, waiting for her retort, calm and nearly expressionless. When she did break the silence to break the fight, he just shrugged. **"That's why I thought it best to walk away from the fight for an hour. Not because I was angry, or didn't want to talk to you, but because that's the best way to stop fighting. I hate it when we fight."** He added, with calm rationality, but a glimmer of sadness in his voice, as if he was just sad that they were fighting, and wanted it to stop.

"**Then come here, and try to forget what happened. We have the rest of our lives together and now well. . . a family which we'll need to stay together for.**" Astrid replied in a quiet tone, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him into a tight embrace to bring them closer to one another as well as somewhat of an apology from her, she sighed the slightest bit once again. "**Let just try not to fight for the next few months, okay? I don't want to waste my time yelling at you in case something does happen while you're gone.**" She whispered in his ear softly.

Hiccup had a bit more trouble with the sudden transition from diplomacy to calm, but after a moment of somewhat surprise, he hugged her back gently, not as tight as she might have been holding him, but enough to show that he was there, and he was trying to get over their fight. **"I agree."** he whispered, knowing that, if something happened, he wanted to have happy memories of his life, not ones tinted with anger and pain a sight of blood red.

"**Then lets try not to fight, okay, Hiccup?**" Astrid asked quietly pulling away enough to look him in the eyes as she spoke. Even if she didn't want to meet his gaze she did and managed a weak uneasy smile as if she was uncertain about her own actions as well as her words. But if it was one thing for sure she knew that if anything happened to him she wanted to remember all the good times that they had together. "**It's not for a few months, I know. But lets try not to fight with one another.**" She whispered quietly with a small sigh as her breath caught in her throat.

Hiccup didn't really try to meet her eyes, the balance still off between them. **"We'll both have to work on not fighting. It will be hard."** he replied quietly, raising his eyebrows slightly. **"But I think that we can do, if we're patient with each other, and honest."** he added, glancing up at her at these words, knowing that they were true, and in a small way, promising that he would do as so. He didn't want to fight any more than she did.

"**I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. . . I should have told you when I found out but I guess I was just a little on the shocked side of things?**" Astrid replied quietly with a small nervous and quiet laugh. "**But as long as we can always come full circle and always love one another no matter how much we fight, I know that we'll never leave one another. Ever.**" She whispered in his ear pulling him the slightest bit closer before gently and sweetly kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he kissed her back, gently. As much as he was uncertain with her sudden change, from fighting to kissing in a moment. It wasn't as if he was complaining, as he hated fighting, but it was still a sudden shock to him. He did pull away after a moment though. "**I promise I won't leave you, ever. As long as I can return to you, I always, always will. I couldn't leave, nor would I ever want to.**"

"**I know, but I'm just so worried about you going on that trip to some crazy meeting during the freaking storm season. Like who planned it, so I can yell at them for being so daft about the timing.**" Astrid muttered under her breath once they had pulled away from the kiss they had just shared. She sighed once again cursing under her breath. "**Damn hormones, they're going to kill me. Just another reason why I'm not wanting to be pregnant.**" She cursed.

A look of sadness set a wall behind Hiccup's eyes, the very thought of it just shooting his hope that everything would go well down. He knew how bad the timing was, but for the islands that found dragons all year, that time of the year was a time less dragons would attack, and therefor the best time for a meeting, though it was ill-planned really. He really didn't want to think about it, so he only responded to her second statement. **"Sorry- I guess there's nothing to stop those, are there? It'll be a fun 8 or so months."** he added, not sarcastic or sadly, just as an acknowledgement. **"But we can deal with it, as we can deal with everything."**

"**As long as we're always together.**" Astrid added to his statement a sad edge to her tone. She didn't even want to think about what was coming in the next months, him going off to some meeting during the storm season and the possibility of never seeing him again scared the life out of her. Especially now knowing that she was pregnant with their child or children she didn't even want to imagine life without him, and if he died she would claim her life as well so she could be in Valhalla with him. That was a promise she knew she would keep for forever how long she possibly could.

Hiccup raised his eyes just slightly to meet her's. **"Let's not think about it, okay? The meeting? I know it's scary...I mean, gods, it's terrifying. I fear not just for my life, but for the life with you I would lose. But it's months away...and we don't know what will happen, at all. Let's just act like we have forever, and not worry about the possible ending."** he added, somewhat begging. He hated hearing about it, all the worry over the great that he could die.

Astrid paused for a moment before nodding her head simply yet hesitantly at the same time. "**Agreed. Instead let's just think about the life we have together right now about me being pregnant and having a family together. But really we should go to bed soon, it's late and I'm tired. You should try and get some rest as well.**" She whispered brushing his bangs out of his forehead before gently kissing him once again.

Hiccup nodded slightly. **"Yeah, we should. Goodnight, Astrid."** he whispered, gazing into her eyes for a moment before quickly kissing her on the lips, but pulled away just as quickly. He took a step back, whistling for his dragon to follow him as he glanced back at Astrid and headed up the steps, to his waiting room. It wasn't likely that he's sleep well that night, not with the news and worry, but he could at least pretend that he'd get any rest whatsoever.

"**Goodnight, babe. I-I love you.**" Astrid managed to say quietly knowing that she wouldn't get as much sleep as she liked to, and she wanted to sleep with him for some comfort as well as reassurance but decided against it. So instead she sat down by the hearth or awhile until sleep took over her. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant and now with the new fear of loosing the one person that she loved and could never leave that night she felt her heart tighten the slightest bit. If she could though, she would try her best to make him stay.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

And another chapter completed. PLEASE review it only takes a few seconds of your time.  
Next few chapters will be shorter than most as I'm busy now.  
Thanks for all the support. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup wasn't surprised how rough the night was, as he couldn't sleep at all. For the most part he just tossed and turned, barely drifting off before a new thought plagued his mind. He gave up eventually, though he didn't go downstairs for fear of waking Astrid. Instead, he just had Toothless relight a candle and did whatever he could find to do, such as read or sketch, until it was an acceptable time to 'wake up' and come downstairs.

Astrid had barely even realized that she had fallen asleep in one of the chairs by the hearth, but she had slept without any nightmares or dreams, and even if Stormfly was awake beside her the blonde didn't wake up as she was exhausted and needed her sleep. Even if it was early morning and most times she would already be awake by now being pregnant and having new stresses on her shoulders had really knocked the energy out of her and had left behind exhaustion.

Hiccup was about to say something as he came down the steps, but when he saw that Astrid was still asleep, he didn't. Instead, he quietly glanced around for anything that needed to be done, then scrawled a quick note saying that they had gone for their morning flight. She'd see it when she woke, he guessed, but before then, he would be gone, his morning flight resumed. He would go for a shorter time today- perhaps just around the island, or track over the forests, but she would likely be awake when he got back. He didn't know if she'd be angry at him for leaving, but early morning, before the break of dawn, he hadn't thought it through.

As the minutes of the morning went by quickly, Astrid eventually stirred the slightest bit and slowly woke up only to be surprised that she had fallen asleep in one of the chairs and now had a very sore back from doing so. As she got up to head outside and get some fresh air only then did she notice the note Hiccup had left for her, thankful that he had done her the courtesy of telling her where he had gone for the morning.

Hiccup returned not soon after she woke, landing near the house. **"Morning."** He called as he pulled off his dragon's back. It was clear from the way his flight suit wasn't quite folded away that he had done some gliding in the morning, though he would admit it, he'd also insist that he had done so safely. With the risks coming in a few months, he would make an effort to be safe himself, instead of pushing his risks.

Astrid raised her eyebrows noticing that he had used his flight suit and rolled her eyes after a moment not completely awake yet she leaned into the door frame watching as her breath clouded in the air. "**Good morning to you as well.**" She replied quietly as she watched the sun rising above the edge of the ocean before meeting his gaze. "**Have a nice morning flight with Toothless I take it?**" She asked quietly.

Hiccup smiled slightly, glancing back at the dragon who was pouting slightly. **"Well, for me, it was. He wanted to do some free dives, but I'm exhausted, I decided against it."** he explained, earning a slightly annoyed growl from the dragon. **"Pushy dragon."** He muttered, loud enough that Toothless could hear, the dragon flicked at him with his tail. **"So, did you sleep well?"** he asked, changing the subject.

"**Somewhat, other than passing out in that chair last night and now having a stiff back. But aside from that, yeah pretty much a good sleep.**" Astrid replied with a small laugh as she watched Toothless flick Hiccup with his tail. "**More like a bossy dragon.**" She added under her breath glancing around the village before her eyes set on Hiccup once again and she smiled gently.

Hiccup just shook his head slightly. **"I'm sure your back will get better throughout the day." **He replied with a shrug, walking up the short steps to his house, and pushing open the door so his dragon could head inside and find breakfast, as that was one of the dragons main morning goals.

"**Exactly what I was thinking, I don't even think toothless has been helping out much now.**" Astrid replied with a small nervous laugh grabbing Hiccup by the arm and guiding him inside. "**But on a side note, I know it might be too early to do this but names. . .**" She added under her breath knowing that they would eventually have to come up with names for their baby.

Hiccup glanced back at his dragon. It seemed that the dragon, upon his return to the house, had changed back to the best friend he had been before, like those weeks had never happened. He turned sharply at the mention of names, a subject he wasn't the slightest bit prepared for. **"**_**Early**_** is the right word, yeah, but thinking about names isn't a bad idea."** He added with a small shrug and a smile. He was still getting over the fact that they were going to have a family before they were married.

"**I was thinking about names for our baby, or more about the idea of names. Sure it's eight months away but it never hurts to think about names early.**" Astrid replied quietly as she took his hands in hers meeting his gaze with a nervous smile. "**We don't have to though, maybe in a few months time when we know for sure. Before you have to go or maybe when it's closer to the time.**" She added with a small shrug.

Hiccup smiled slightly. **"No, it's a great idea. There's no harm in it." **He replied with a shrug. Perhaps it would change fate. Or perhaps, it would just cause more heartbreak if something did happen, but there was no way to know. It was better to assume good endings than bad all the same. **"Well, do you have any ideas?"** He asked, tilting his head slightly as he asked the question. Truly, he had no clue whatsoever. Names were a fairly non-poetic thing on Berk.

"**Well now that I think about it I guess it's actually too soon to decide. As long as it has a meaning behind the name though, well we'll see soon enough in the months to come**." Astrid replied with a small simple shrug as if wondering about name ideas herself. Even if some names weren't exactly Nordic, they still had to have a meaning behind it, as well as fit their child, and that was one way that Astrid liked it to be.

Hiccup smiled gently in return. "**I guess we'll find out soon enough.**" He replied quietly as he kissed her pelvic muscles, knowing that was where their baby was growing inside her, before gently and sweetly kissing her cheek. "**But as long as I'm alive I'll always be here to help you out, Astrid. Always.**" He whispered in her ear as gently as he possibly could.

"**We will. We'll just have to let time figure it out then. We'll find out soon enough and we can decide then.**" Astrid replied quietly squeezing his hand gently with a small smile showing on her face. They were going to have a family and no matter what she would do whatever it took to keep their baby that was growing inside her, alive for the eight months that still would go by. "**And I know you'll be here for me, I don't plan on ever leaving you.**" She added as she closed her eyes after a moment, leaning in close to him and kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup pulled her into a gentle hug, for no real reason other than that he wanted to be close to her as much as he could, not just because he loved her, but because in a few months he was afraid he'd lose himself. **"We have months until it's time to decide- and all that time to talk about it. Something to look forward to, however gard the time until then may be."** He added quietly.

"**Eight months until that time comes. . . I'm just silently hoping that nothing happens within that time that will separate us from one another. You mean everything to me, and soon enough we'll have a family that will also mean everything to me as well. But without you with me I wouldn't be able to go on.**" Astrid replied quietly, he breath catching in her throat as she spoke. Even if it were still months away before he had to leave it was something she was always going to be dreading until he actually came home from that trip.

Hiccup closed his eyes. **"Don't think like that."** He whispered. **"Let's make plans and think about the future like nothing will happen. All this what-if mentality, it's hurting us more than it can help."** Really, he didn't know if he could stop thinking about what was coming, not for a moment, until it wasn't an end, just a risk he could overcome if he was lucky. He wanted to consider the future, not dread it.

Astrid leant into him gently somewhat enjoying the time they were spending knowing that she'd rather spend her time like this and not fighting with him if the possibility of never seeing him again would be there for quite some time. She closed her eyes after a moment, as if blocking out everything in the world before speaking up once again. "**It is hurting us, and I agree lets not talk about it because it's only going to make things worse for us.**" She managed to say quietly.

If it was anything she knew that both of them were dreading the months to come and if she could help it she wanted to spend most of her time with him without fighting and instead just being able to enjoy the precious time.

"**I bet I come home, right on time, and all this worry will be for nothing.**" Hiccup whispered, trying to keep his voice sounding positive as he spoke, and trying to convince himself at the same time. "**Until it's time to go...we can keep it out mind. No matter what happens then, we'll still have forever**."

"**I know, but it's just going to be a worry at the back of my head until I know for certain**." Astrid replied quietly as she pulled away to look him in the eyes with an almost serious look on her face. "**I'm just scared for both of us. I mean a family. . . we're both so young and I'm not sure if we're ready for this yet, Hiccup.**" She whispered quietly followed by a small and uneasy sigh. She was still so worried about everything no matter how much reassurance.

As much as Hiccup wished he didn't feel those same fears, deep in his heart, that would have been an outright lie. They were young, perhaps too young, and there was no denying it. They should have been more careful. Still, he would have been wrong not to at least to try do something. "**We'll have to try, Astrid. It's all we can do, try our best.**" He whispered, feeling the words apart from his mind. He had a feeling that the village that had been pushing for them to have children would soon be ridiculing them for being so young, but truthfully they had no say in it, though he knew they'd try to hurt them all the same. Hiccup also didn't look forward to what his mom would have in store for them.

"**Try our best even if we are young. . . I wish we could have waited but we should have been more careful about it then we were. But fate's decided against us and I guess we're just going to have to put up with it. We'll figure it out though, I know we will.**" Astrid replied quietly with a small and nervous sigh. She still wasn't sure how she was going to manage being a mother let alone being pregnant with constant mood swings for the next eight months or so.

Hiccup sighed, turning away slightly. **"We can do it. I'll be hard...but it'll be okay."** he added quietly. Was this going to be the next few months? Worry over everything, and fear, and every conversation eventually turning back to the pain? He hoped it would go away, or at least ease up after his trip...if he returned from his trip. There, he was doing it too. They had to put it out of mind if they ever wanted to keep going, to get through it all. All this worry was really weighing on him.

Astrid managed a weak smile before grabbing him by his arm and forcing him to look her in the eyes. She sighed the slightest bit before speaking up once again. "It'll be harder for me than it is for you. . . but I'll manage as long as you'll be with me throughout it all." She whispered, gazing into his eyes as she spoke softly. That said though she was just as scared as he most likely was about becoming a parent, the fears that would never leave that came with that sort of responsibility. "I love you, Hiccup. That's never going to change." She added quietly.

A look of slight anger crossed Hiccup's face when she spoke, as she pointed out that it would be apparently harder for her. Why was it a competition, who it would be harder for? It wasn't like she was the only one who would be suffering. She might be carrying a child, and have to watch him leave for a week, but he had to run the village, take care of her, and sail off knowingly to what could easily be certain death.

As far as he was concerned, neither of them had it better or worse than the other, as they would both suffer during these coming months. He tried to ignore those words, as they irked him more than mostly anything she could have said, but there was a slight glare in his eyes when she said it all the same. He couldn't even find it in himself to speak and not say anything he'd regret, so he just gave a slight nod.

Astrid saw the anger that crossed his face and hesitantly let go of his arm as well as took a step back with an almost confused look on her face. She hadn't seen the harm in her words let alone understood why it had hurt him until she eventually figured it out and glanced away. She bit her tongue and glanced at the door as if thinking it would be best to avoid a possible fight she quickly moved aside and looked over her shoulder. "**I'm just going outside for awhile. . .**" She added quietly under her breath with a sad edge to her tone as she spoke to him, closing the door quietly behind her.

Hiccup watched silently as she walked away, but as soon as the door was closed, he kicked the nearest chair in a fit of anger. He should have been able to control himself, and had messed up. Again. At the same time, he was angry that she had said that, like his troubles were worth nothing compared to her's. He was about to kick something else when he heard a whine from his dragon, the Night Fury nudging him with his nose and distracting him, and causing him to gently stroke the dragon's neck. Toothless growled softly, glancing upwards, as if asking if flying was a good idea.

Astrid hadn't one far at all, she had just sat down on one of the steps and looked out at the ocean surrounding the ocean. It wasn't until she heard Stormfly call out to her and made her tense the slightest bit but at the same time it was reassuring to know that her dragon was around as well. That and with mixed feelings all due to crazy hormones that were starting to drive her up the wall she sighed the slightest bit as she put her face in the palm of her hands and started to cry softly.

Hiccup glanced around. He knew he should try to talk to Astrid- without fighting, of course- but at the moment, the thought of flying was very appealing even if they had just gone out that morning. Flying didn't involve fighting, or watching to make sure one said the right words. It was an escape, just him and his dragon. Not a bad idea, he decided, looking over to his dragon. **"Alright, let's go."** Hiccup spoke quietly, choosing the smaller back door over the front one. Opening it, he let the dragon out first then followed, all without a noise. They were in the air within moments, though the path they took would have put them in view of someone on the front steps as they dove over the crests of the hills and over the ocean, opposite the village.

Astrid hadn't exactly been paying much attention to the sky let alone even in the mood for going off and flying but when Stormfly gently nuzzled her side as if trying to reassure her she got up and scratched the Nadder's side gently before getting onto her dragon's saddle. "**Fine, one quick flight. I don't see the harm in doing so. Just around the island once or twice and then we better come back here, Stormfly.**" She muttered under her breath as the dragon took to the air and flew off towards the sea stacks so they could practice a few tighter turns.

Hiccup didn't notice another form in the sky, moving more or less in the same direction as he and his dragon were, though a large distance away. He was locked in his own littler world, the kind of world where the rules of they need not apply- he had locked Toothless's tail fin, and stood up on his dragon's back for a moment before diving off and opening his flight suit, gliding through the air near Toothless and seeing how far he could glide before he got too tired and called for his dragon's help. Toothless on the other hand seemed perfectly relaxed, eyes half closed, still keeping an eye on his rider but not stressing over it.

Astrid had been enjoying herself until Stormfly had frozen the slightest bit and almost with a deathly snarl the dragon landed atop one of the many sea stacks which completely caught Astrid off guard. "**Stormfly, easy girl. . .**" She said stroking her dragons back gently until she managed to see what the Nadder was looking at. More chains, hanging off of one of the sea stacks that could have only belonged to one of their old enemies. She glanced around before sighing again and taking Stormfly through the sea stacks yet again before heading off to the other side of the island.

Hiccup was unaware of anyone or anything nearby, enthralled with the simple joy of flying with his dragon so freely. It took him a long time to get back on his dragon's back and turn back toward Berk, as he had glided a long way and flown even further with Toothless. He didn't notice any chains, or anything of the sort, too busy practicing other stunts and dives and turns from his dragon's back. After what seemed like forever, when both he and his dragon were panting with exhaustion, he sped up towards his island of Berk.

Astrid had been busy sketching things out in the sand on one of the many beaches on the island, she had found it almost peaceful after the past few days events but things still weren't the easiest for her and the worry of yelling at Hiccup for no reason whatsoever due to hormones she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. As the soon got higher in the sky only then did Astrid decide to enjoy herself and rested in the shade beside her dragon with a small and nervous sigh. "**We're both so young still, and look at us. . . we're already fighting with one another again for no reason at all. Well, okay maybe the hormones are making me moody and all that but I'm worried. . . about everything**."

Hiccup glanced up at the sun, they had been gone much longer than he had expected, and it was time for them to return home and face what they had been running from. Hiccup tried to take the most direct path to the village, but Toothless's attention was somewhere else. He had spotted a blue Nadder in the sands, and called out to her, veering in that direction and hovering in the air above the sand, stirring up beneath them and raising a cloud of dry dust before dropping to the ground without actually giving his rider a choice.

Astrid had been daydreaming almost and the second she had seen Hiccup and Toothless land on the beach she sighed the slightest bit and looked the other way. "**I don't want to fight with you if that's why you're here, Hiccup**." She said quietly speaking nothing but the truth. She didn't want to fight as she knew that she could quite possibly say the wrong things by mistake and regret it later on, which was something she didn't want to have happen.

Hiccup set his jaw as he saw Astrid, worried what would come out of this. Curse the dragon for bringing him here, but he knew that Toothless wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted, and he wanted to see Stormfly. With a sigh, he dropped on to the sand and Toothless cautiously walked over to Stormfly, growling curiously. Hiccup was left alone, still standing where Toothless had landed. **"I didn't come to fight."** He replied, trying to keep his tone a bit distant, so there was no chance of angering her. **"I'm here more or less because my dragon decided to come here, though I'd be fine with taking the opportunity to talk to you for a few minutes, or I'll shut up until Toothless decides he's finished, and we can leave. It's up to you."** He added, trying to offer her the choice in case she really didn't want to talk to him right then.

"**I'd rather just spend time with you, without having to talk and just enjoying the time we can spend together here alone, with just our dragons and ourselves for company. I don't want to fight with you anymore, Hiccup. I just want to be able to spend time with you without worrying all the time**." Astrid replied quietly with a small and nervous sigh, but she kept her distance until she knew for certain if he agreed to what she had just said. She glanced over her shoulder as Stormfly growled a greeting back to Toothless and bowed down the slightest bit though Astrid turned her attention back to him after a moment.

Hiccup raised his eyes slightly from where he had been looking at the ground a bit submissively, waiting for her to tell him to get lost. He was surprised when she didn't, considering she had been the one to walk away earlier. **"I don't want to fight. I **_**never**_** want to fight. But, right now...it's been hard for us...and I don't know how possible it is for us just to spend time together, though I do want to, don't get me wrong. I'm just afraid I'll say something wrong and set you off."** He replied with a slight sigh.

Hiccup sat down as she sat, obedient without even thinking about it, though he was a bit nervous being around her, and his eyes were fixed on the sky as if by looking at it, he'd soon appear there. Even when she kissed his cheek, he just glanced over at her for a split second then turned back to the sky, after a moment closing his eyes a bit in defeat. This was going to be hard, yet all the same it could be okay- if they could get through it. He did speak after a moment though, though she had requested peace, he couldn't just pretend it happened. **"I'm sorry- but your words earlier, they hurt me all the same, and I apologize for getting angry, but you have to see why."**

"**It's okay. . . I understand, it's going to be difficult for both of us. We're both only twenty, well I'll be twenty-one soon but it still isn't for awhile. But we'll manage, I know so.**" Astrid replied after a moment closing her eyes and glancing at the sand. With her other hand she used her finger to sketch a few different kinds of runes that all had the same meaning but different words for the word love or loved. She was worried about the possibility of loosing him in the next few months when he would have to go, it was a fear that could trigger just about any other emotion and she was desperately trying to push it to the back of her mind. "You know I love you, right?"

Hiccup lowered his head slightly. **"I know...and you know that I'll always love you, forever and beyond."** He replied quietly. He broke his speech, like he needed a moment just to breath, before squeezing his eyes shut, his voice small. **"I'm terrified, Astrid. I'm terrified that I'll lose you, or our child, or my mom over this. I'm terrified that I'll never come back, that I won't be strong enough to come back to you. I'm terrified that I'll be a horrible father and an ever worse chief, and I'll never be able to live up to what my father wanted me to be. There's so much that can happen...and so much I can mess up."  
**  
Astrid paused the slightest bit at his words but a small look of worry showed on her face as she tried to figure out the best way to reassure him without making anything worse or saying the wrong thing by mistake. She glanced at their dragons before putting her hand on his cheek and turning his head gently so she could gaze into his eyes.

"**I'm terrified of loosing you too, Hiccup, or our baby, afraid of loosing everything in my life and having nothing. But I know in my heart that you'll come back to me, that you won't be a horrible father because we'll have one another to help each other out, you'll be a caring father to our child, we'll get married eventually, and that you'll be the best chief ever. I'm not just saying this either, because it's true.**" She whispered under her breath gazing into his eyes. She sighed the slightest bit grabbing him by the leather around his neck and pulling him closer to her before gently and carefully kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup kissed her gently, but only for a moment before he pulled away enough to pull her into a look hug, head down slightly like he needed the support. In no way was he trying to dramatize his life, or make it seem like he was it worse out than her or anything of the sort, he was well and truly terrified of what was to come. **"I wish I could believe that."** he whispered, his voice saturated with sadness. **"I wish I knew that I'd be a good father, or a good chief, or anything like that. I wish I knew that I would come back, or that we'd always be okay. I wish..."**

Astrid put a finger to his lips as if trying to silence him as she rubbed his back gently trying to ease the tensed muscles so that he wouldn't be as stressed even if she knew it was pointless in some ways, that they would always be scared until they knew for sure, but it was nice to have that sort of reassurance. "**I know you'll be a good father, a good chief, and beyond all of that, Hiccup. Give yourself credit for that. Do you think I'd let any ordinary person be my boyfriend for the past five years, or have a family a little too early with? Because in my eye's you're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. We're together and we'll always be. I don't want to hear another negative comment at all today, from either of us. Okay?**" She asked quietly, gazing into his eyes.

Hiccup wished that he could really agree with her words. He didn't know that he was a great chief, and he had no clue how he'd be as a father, and therefor thought the worst. Her comfort might help him, but right then, he couldn't quite get them through his mind, allow them to make a difference. **"I-I'll try to stay positive."** He replied quietly. **"I'm just so scared...and I wish I wasn't."** He added with a slight sigh.

"**I'm scared too, I have no idea how we're going to get through this but we'll manage because I know we can. Sure it might have been unexpected and all that but I know in my heart that we'll be able to get through this. We'll be great parents, we'll be able to have a family and live our lives from now and beyond together.**" Astrid replied quietly, still hugging him close to her and enjoying the time they were spending with one another. "**I love you, and whatever happens is going to happen but I know we'll manage.**

Hiccup paused. **"I-I love you too."** He replied, a shiver of of sadness on the edge of his voice. **"And I'm sorry that I can't be more confident...I really am."** He added, looking at the ground for a moment, eyes tracing the sand, before he looked back up to her to meet her eyes. **"I know we'll manage, that we can do it together. I'll try my best to do it well."** He added, a quiet promise to her.

"**I know you will. And I'll try my best as well. It's a whole new responsibility that we'll have to manage but we'll be able to do it. I know we will. But for now, just be quiet and lets just try and enjoy the time we're spending together right now.**" Astrid replied gently as she squeezed his hand, gazing into his eyes with a small nervous smile showing on her face. She was scared about being a mother buts he knew that they would be able to do it as long as they were together.

Hiccup bowed his head slightly. **"Alright."** he replied quietly. **"Spend time together. Not worry about the future. Let's try that."** he decided, closing his eyes and settling into a comfortable silence, just the two of them, though he could hear their dragons in the background. They did deserve this time together even if they were worried and fearful and everything in between. It was their reward, if nothing else.

Astrid smiled kissing his cheek quickly once again as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Just the two of them spending some alone time away from the village. It would have been relaxing if and only if they didn't have so much stress and worries on their shoulders weighing them both down which bothered Astrid just thinking about it. But keeping to her word she didn't speak of her worries and instead just stayed quiet and glanced out over the ocean.

Eventually Hiccup broke the silence and turned to face Astrid almost with a nervous look on his face. He wasn't sure if this would be a good idea or not but it was something in mind that he had been meaning to ask for awhile. Grabbing her gently by her arm he got up and made sure that she was standing as well, before unclipping one of the leather straps on his chest and slipping out a small leather package.

He met her gaze before slowly getting down on one knee and taking her hand gently in his, taking out a small gold ring inlaid with a sapphire as blue as her eyes, and as he placed it in his other hand he spoke up. "**If now's not a good time, I don't know when will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and we're going to have a family together very soon. But, Astrid, will you do me the honor of being my wife and marry me?**" He asked gently, blushing the slightest bit and giving her a nervous smile.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Well there you have it. The Hiccstrid proposal.  
Next chapter will be a bit on the slower side, so I apologize as my muse is running low.**

PLEASE review if you want to see more chapters. it only takes a few seconds and I love to see what others think!


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid paused at the question but she knew that she would never decline something like this, especially if it was coming from Hiccup. She couldn't find her voice though and instead she nodded her heads lowly before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, and kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"Yes, oh gods, Hiccup. Of course I'll marry you."

"You, you will?" Hiccup managed to ask gazing into her eyes with a nervous smile showing on his face. But in his heart he knew that it was nothing but the truth and kissed her back gently after a moment.

"Of course I will. I mean. . . well I'm pregnant with our baby and all that, but you know the saying. _A family needs to stick together._" Astrid replied pulling him closer to her and gently kissing his cheek.

"I love you. And I'll never regret this choice to be able to be with you."

Hiccup smiled, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger gazing into her eyes as he did so. "I'll be with you every step of the way, Astrid. I promise." He spoke before something came into mind.

He knew the song perfectly well after seeing his parents that one day singing and dancing to it before his father had been killed. Now was his time to promise Astrid just about everything in his life as he loved her more than anything. From what he knew mostly just about anyone in the village knew the song by heart.

"I know you will, and I love you more than anything else. I'll be with you for forever." Astrid replied keeping her tone gentle as she spoke.

"Together. I like the sound of that." Hiccup replied a grin showing on his face as he kissed her quickly on the lips. Before he started the first stanza of the song, still meeting her gaze as he got up and took both of her hands in his. He already knew this would be a little awkward at first but they could get use to it as they had already done so much together.

"I'll swim and sail on savage sea's, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey." He sang quietly as he started to dance with her slowly smiling as she followed his lead.

"If you will promise me your heart. . ." He finished as he kissed her forehead quickly.

"And love me for eternity." Astrid sang in return following the simply dance movements as well as knowing the song already. She closed her eyes after a moment enjoying the time as what had started off as a fight had gone to a proposal and now this.

She couldn't help but smile at the fact of how strong their love for one another was and the fact that how much they belonged together, to be able to find love like this between the two of them it was something special and something that she'd never let go of either.

"My dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." Astrid sang quietly a small grin showing on her face as she danced with him.

"But I would you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry." Hiccup responded a grin also showing on his face as Astrid gave him a look before laughing quietly making him smirk. "And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me. . ."

"I have no use for rings of gold, and I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold-"

"I only want you near me." Hiccup finished as he pulled her the slightest bit closer gazing into her beautiful blue eyes before he started the next stanza.

"To love to kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me." They sang in unison before laughing at the same time until Hiccup kissed her on the lips.

Today couldn't have ended any better, with the sunset behind them, Astrid now as his fiancé and to get married soon before anyone found out that Astrid was pregnant it would need to happen soon. For now though Hiccup pushed the thought of it out of his mind, Astrid was _his_ fiancé and he couldn't have been happier about her saying _yes_.

As he pulled away to look her in the eyes and brush her bangs out of her face to tuck them neatly behind her ear smiling gently. "I promise you, I won't ever leave you as long as I'm alive I'll be for you every step of the way. I love you." He whispered, giving Stormfly a small silent hand signal to tell the Nadder to meet them back at the village. He was planning on having a quick flight with Astrid on Toothless just like the first night they had fallen in love with one another five years ago.

"Think I could take you on a little flight before we head back to my house?" Hiccup asked quietly, trailing kissed up her neck and leaving a small love bit on her collarbone.

Astrid smiled at his words, as if not surprised by what he was saying she nodded after a moment. "Sure. Just like our first flight together. I couldn't ask for a better evening, babe." She responded using a soft tone as she spoke.

Even with being pregnant, she knew that Hiccup would always be there for her and even if it had been by mistake from not being careful, she knew that the village would learn to accept her being pregnant at such a young age. Her only fear was dealing with Hiccup's mother and seeing what Valka's reaction would be to this new information that had yet to be announced to the rest of the village.

Hiccup nodded as he quickly and swiftly got onto Toothless's back, helping Astrid on and gently getting the Night Fury to take to the air, heading for the beautiful orange and pink clouds in the darkening sky that was just starting to show the stars glistening in the black abyss.

This alone was enough to bring back memories from five years ago when he had been able to change Astrid's mind about dragons and when the two of them had fallen in love with one another. Their first kiss, Astrid being the first to state her love for him in a somewhat quick way and all the things that happened after that leading up to them being fiancé's. If anyone had told him that he and Astrid would end up together five years ago he never would have believed it, yet here they were expecting a family and soon being able to spend eternity together.

"I love you." He whispered after a moment as their quick flight was almost over and the village came into view.

"I love you too, Hiccup. More than I could ever describe in words."

Hiccup smiled in response to her words, and once Toothless had landed in front of his house that would soon become _their_ house he helped Astrid off of his dragons back and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing circles into her back gently and exhaling slowly as with his other arm opened the door leading into the house.

Once they were all inside though, he quietly closed the door behind them and kissed her on the lips. He loved her so much, so much that he wouldn't be able to live without her by his side for the rest of his life. To have a family coming within all but less than a year this was something special yet unexpected and he still couldn't wait for it to happen.

Astrid closed her eyes when he kissed her on the lips, pulling away and gently punching him in the shoulder as a joke and meeting his gaze a small smile showing on her face as she stroked his cheek gently. "Are those tears I see?" She asked quietly.

"I-I guess. . . I'm just really happy that we're together, that we're going to get married and be a family, Astrid. I couldn't ask for much more other than being able to be with the girl of my dreams for the rest of my life and even in Valhalla." Hiccup replied not at all in shame for crying tears of joy.

Astrid wiped his tears away gently with her thumb before gesturing to the back room with her head. "Well seeing as we're engaged, I don't see the harm in sleeping together anymore." She added at a whisper and a smile showing on her face still.

"Right, yeah. . . we can just as long as no one finds us we should be fine-"

"You're forgetting that you're the chief, we don't have to worry about getting into trouble that much." Astrid cut in before he could finish which caused him to blush.

Hiccup nodded slowly almost with some hesitation at her quiet reminder about him being the chieftain of Berk now. He closed his eyes before picking her up bridal style in his arms and giving her a small smirk. "Then I don't think you'd mind me doing this then?" He teased as he started to walk quickly towards the bedroom.

Astrid cried out in surprise when he picked her up, meeting his gaze for a moment before leaning into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "I don't mind, as long as you don't drop me." She responded quietly also in a slightly teasing way.

Hiccup laughed quietly at her response still holding her close as he closed the bedroom door behind them and gently placed her on the bed before laying down beside her and slowly undoing her braid. As he ran his fingers through her hair he trailed his fingers down her back until he managed to get down to her pelvic muscles and rested his hand there.

"We'll be a family, I promise I won't let anything happen to us." He whispered in her ear slowly kissing her cheek.

Astrid smiled softly before taking off the furs around her neck and tossing them aside, followed by her shirt, skirt, boots, and then her leggings exposing her soft skin to his wandering hands. Her eyes closing the slightest bit until she felt Hiccup doing the same thing with his leather flight suit, that was until she felt his bare skin touch her own.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much. Because we belong together and nothing can separate us from one another." She replied as she leant into his chest, moving to face him and rest her forehead against his.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, he had left his underwear on knowing that they wouldn't be fooling around and there was no need for the article of clothing to be removed. He kissed her collar bone gently before kissing her forehead and turning to look up at the floorboards above them.

"I'll be with you forever even to Valhalla and beyond that, Astrid. I'll _always_ be here for you and I won't have it any other way." He responded at a whisper, resting one hand on her stomach and the other around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Hiccup. I love you." Astrid replied at a whisper leaning into him and exhaling slowly as she kissed his cheek before closing her eyes.

Hiccup smiled gently as he pulled up a fur blanket to go overtop of them before he also closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered rubbing her stomach gently as the silence washed over him and brought them into an endless sleep.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Apologies for the wait everyone. I've been really busy lately and also taking in a lot of suggestions, working on a one shot that I posted here a few days ago, and trying to finish this chapter.**

I was told that the bold writing for talking in the story is harder to read. Please review if it's easier to read it like this! Thanks!


End file.
